The Dark Lord's New Agenda
by EnoughRope
Summary: "I have decided that unless we are to actively pursue heirs, than we are to actively run ourselves into ruin." The Death Eaters are in need of new blood lines, and Voldemort has come to a solution. Will his hand selected captives agree to produce heirs for their new spouses, or will they face the consequences and accept the death they have awaiting them?
1. The New Agenda

"__I've seen it all, I've seen it all, now.__

__I've seen it all, I've seen it all, now;__

__I swear to God, I've seen it all.__

__Nothing shocks me anymore, after tonight.__

__I've seen the light but not the kind I would have liked."__

****CHAPTER ONE: The New Agenda****

"SILENCE!" shrieked Bellatrix, glaring around at all the muttering robed figures in the room. She smiled widely when the talking diseased and then turned her focus to the head of the long dining room table.

"My Lord" Bellatrix bowed.

There had been quite a lot of anxiety as to why the Dark Lord had called a meeting so soon after his defeat of the boy, Harry Potter. It was a month into his reign, and all of the meetings he had demanded were announced through owls. To their amazement, this meeting had been demanded in the dead of night. Almost as if they were all in hiding again. Surely this meeting could wait until daylight?

"Yesss." He drawled softly bringing himself to a standing position.

"It has come to my attention that our blood sources are soon to be depleted. Our pure blood families have become entangled within each other trees for far longer than one would ever wish." Voldemort paused, looking at each wizard in turn before resting his gaze on Lucius Malfoy.

Voldemort delighted in how uneasy he made Lucius. It was quite obvious that his loyalty was as fickle as a dandelion and the only reason he had joined ranks was to secure his hand in marriage. Voldemort had his plans set, though. As soon as the time was right, the head of the Malfoys would be no more.

The room was quiet, a dim light emitting from the dying fire behind the Dark Lord's figure. His form cast a shadow that danced across the faces of his followers.

"As you all are aware, my focus has been to ensure a strong future. A strong future demands strong wizards, and strong wizards come from strong blood."

Bellatrix raised her head high, her smile proud.

"I will no longer accept the recycling of old blood." He paused to let his words sink in. A few Death Eaters looked to each other for answers.

"My Lord.." Interrupted up Yaxley, who had been standing opposite from Bellatrix. He kept his eyes on the mantle piece, not daring to make any sort of eye contact. "How are we to continue when there are no other pure sources to mar..."

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed.

Yaxley dropped his head to the floor.

"With the boy gone, we need not worry of blood status but only of obedience. You see, for a strong force, new blood must be acquired."

The Dark Lord slid from his place behind the table to pace the room.

"I have decided that unless we are to actively pursue heirs, than we are to actively run ourselves into ruin." Slithering passed Severus Snape at the far end of the room, Voldemort rested his hand on Draco Malfoy.

"My Lord" Began Yaxley once more.

"CRUCIO!"

Voldemort's wand pointed directly at Yaxley's chest. His expression was pure ecstasy as he watched his own writhe in pain on the floor. Yaxley's body contorted into unimaginable forms as his screams echoed through the manor. Bellatrix giggled, her gaze unable to release.

The Dark Lord flicked his wand to end the curse. The man lay curled up in a ball on the floor, his breathing quick and ragged.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted. We have in our possession many witches and wizards awaiting trials for their part in the Battle of Hogwarts. Those who are deemed guilty will be sentenced to death immediately, UNLESS we can find a use for them."

The room was still quiet, aside from the scuffling of Yaxley getting back to his feet.

"I have gathered all of you here at this hour to reveal our new agenda. We will reform our society through marriage." He turned towards the hallway and raised his arms. "Come." Voldemort motioned with his hand.

Through the shadows walked five young girls in unison. Shadows danced across their faces. All of them seemed to be under the Imperious Curse, for their eyes were cloudy and unresponsive. The girls faces were covered in bruises, and a few of them had gashes along their arms and legs. Although, aside from the tragic look each had, they were all still recognizable.

Voldemort strolled up and down the line, looking the girls over one by one.

"These young girls were considered the most loyal to Harry Potter, and therefor must be made an example of."

From the corner of his eye, the Dark Lord saw Yaxley twitch.

"Yaxley, you will have your chance to speak when I am finished. Do not tempt me."

The girls turned around to face the group in one motion. Almost like an army waiting for battle. Their hands were bound behind their backs, and their ankles touching as if also bound. All of the girls still wearing Muggle attire.

"One thing I will not stand for, is a Wizard in Muggle wear. It must go." hissed Voldemort.

In one swift movement the clothes were torn from their bodies. None of the girls shown any sign of embarrassment as they were left naked in front of the crowd. Draco stood at the other end of the room, gazing upon the scene in front of him. Less than two years ago, he shared classes with these girls, and now they were being paraded in front of him like pieces of meat. He couldn't help but smile. Draco turned to look at those around him.

"Narcissa, might I request that you bring us 5 robes." Narcissa bowed out of the room and ran up the stair case.

The girls turned around, doing a 360 while the Death Eaters watched with curiosity. The bruises on their bodies became more pronounced down their backs, and hips. Dirt seemed to have buried itself within every pore and crevice. Dolohov eyed each of the girls in turn, his focus to their chest. He licked his lips, then turned and winked at Draco.

"I have a list of every wizard and witch who is unmarried, or without children." Voldemort went on. "I will pair up the best witches with the wizards here, who may be unmarried or childless. You will be married next week and will have one year to produce an heir, or death."

The Dark Lord kept his eyes on the girls, until Narcissa stumbled into the room with robes from her closet. "Thank You."

She threw a robe onto each of the girls, and as if practiced each put their robes on.

"You expect us to Marry one of these gi..." Yaxley began.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" shouted the Dark Lord, his wand pointed straight at Yaxley's chest. Falling to the ground limp, Yaxley let out his last breath.

"Do not tempt me." Voldemort repeated before continuing. "Here we have Hermione Granger, a mudblood and Harry Potter's very close friend, Ginervra Weasley, who was the sister of dear Ronald, Luna Lovegood, friend of Potter's, who we will be holding back for experimentation, Cho Chang, Potter's first love, and a Lavender Brown, dear Ronald's first love."

The five girls were dressed now, and staring straight ahead of them into blankness. The murder that just come about in front of them had not troubled them one bit.

"Draco" hissed the Dark Lord.

The smirk he wore removed itself from his face as he looked to either parent for encouragement. With no recognition , he stepped forward. The silence was deafening. He couldn't believe what was actually happening. Draco had a reputation to uphold, especially since his father made it a career to let the family down with each decision that he made.

"Yes, my Lord." Draco bowed.

"Come closer so that I may see you."

Draco stepped out of the shadows and walked passed the line of girls, keeping his concentration upon his master.

"Draco, you have made me very proud throughout this process. You made it possible for my army to infiltrate Hogwarts sooner than any could have expected. If were not for you, we would not be here right now."

Draco bowed once more unable to think of any other action that would be suitable.

"You are to wed Ginevra Weasley, here. She is smart, pure blood and I believe could be loyal with enough training."

Ginny stepped forward, her eyes still cloudy. Her robes were very baggy on her small figure, and her hair was partially matter to her head, while the rest hung out to the side. Almost as if she had been laying against the floor for a long time.

"Severus''

Snape stepped out of the shadows and followed Draco's path to the Dark Lord's side, before bowing himself.

"You are to wed Hermione Granger. I have no doubt that you will be able to train her into loyalty and obedience as well."

Draco watched as Hermione stepped forward. She looked about as bad as Ginny, but with more blood dried on her face.

"Rodolphus."

Draco heard a surprised hitch in his Aunt's cough as her husband made his way down the line. He hadn't thought of the fact that his Aunt and Uncle had failed to bare a child.

"You will not be made to wed, as you are already married, but you have a choice to make, my loyal pet. Try to conceive with your wife, or try to conceive with Cho Chang. Take caution though, if Bellatrix does not produce an heir in the allotted time, she will die just as the others will." The Dark Lord warned.

Rodolphus took a moment to contemplate his decision. In all of Draco's life he did not see any sort of affection between his Aunt and Uncle. But, there she was. Bellatrix was standing up front, watching her husband, her eyes filling with tears. Draco knew, either way, Bellatrix would lose.

"Take your time, Rodolphus. All of the marriages are taking place this coming Friday. You have five days to answer."

"Thank you, my Lord." Rodolphus bowed.

"And last." Voldemort hissed, "Antonin."

Dolohov licked his lips, and strode to stand next to Draco and Severus. Dolohov kept a grin upon his face as he bowed to Voldemort.

"Antonin, you are to wed Lavender Brown. I expect she will not be nearly as hard to control as the others, therefor you can do as you wish."

"Thank you, my Lord."

The room was silent, and with one flick of his wrist Voldemort had brought the girls out of their slumber. Cho and Lavender squeaked simultaneously, while the other three studied the faces in the room. Draco could hear their heavy breathing, or what he thought was their heavy breathing. It could well have been his own.

"Sir," Began Dolohov, "I must ask what your plans are for the blonde. She looks quite nice to me."

"Ah, yes. Luna here will serve in cross-species experiments. Her mouth, which she cannot keep shut, has earned her a year of, what do the Muggles call it? Hard Labor?"

The room erupted in laughter as Luna dropped her head to the floor. The Dark Lord made his way back to his chair, tapping his wand against his open hand.

"Aside from Luna, you ladies will stay here at the Malfoy Manor until your designated ceremony. I expect you to look the part for your husbands, therefor you will make sure you are clean, and properly dressed. Narcissa Malfoy will assist you there."

All of the girls, except Luna, looked to the tall blonde in the doorway, and nodded. Draco noticed that Luna was now in tears. Her shoulders were slumped and shook with her tattered breaths.

Voldemort turned when he reached his seat so that he was facing the room, and everyone in it.

"We will give our new platform a year, and see where we are at. If it is successful, I will match another set of eligible Wizards. If it is not, we will not have lost anyone valuable."

Voldemort sat down in his chair. "You may go."

* * *

****A/N: Song Lyrics "Seen It All" By Jake Bugg****


	2. Washing Up

"__These are the dead days, We're living in;__

__This is the new permanent haze, hanging around our heads.__

__Don't kid yourself, This will improve;__

__We are just prisoners now, where no good thing can soothe.__

__You hope for some highs, God knows there will be lows;__

__But its mostly just numbness between, and I don't know how bad it can go.__

__I have no idea.__

__I'm alright, with your bitterness;__

__But if you love this place, you'd be crazy or possessed."__

****CHAPTER TWO: Washing Up****

"I simply cannot believe this." Narcissa muttered, leading the way out of the dining room. "These are no marriages to be proud of. KEEP UP!"

The girls followed the blonde down the corridor and through the kitchen, all the way to the entrance that led to the Malfoy dungeons. Narcissa stopped at the door with one hand on her hip and the other pointing down the steps. In a single line, the girls entered the dungeon. Ginny in the lead, and Lavender at the tail. When the last witch stepped past the threshold, Narcissa grabbed the iron door and slammed it shut behind them.

"The atrocity." Mr.s Malfoy whispered.

The girls settled at the bottom of the stairs and looked back to Narcissa for further instruction.

"I will come back for you in one hour. I have to make the necessary arrangements upstairs. No one bothered to inform me that we would be hosting guests this week." After locking the door with her wand, she turned on her heal and left. The girls could hear her stilettos, against the marble floor, fading.

Immediately Lavender began to whimper. Cho put her arm around her for comfort, but within a minute she too was crying. Hermione stepped over to where Ginny was standing and gave her a hug. Neither shown any emotion.

"I'm worried about Luna." Ginny confessed in a whisper, looking to her bare feet. "Where do you think they will take her?"

"I don't know." Hermione released her grip. "I can't imagine how she must feel being all alone. She didn't even tell me that they were going to punish her. I begged her to keep quiet."

Hermione bit her lip, before rubbing her hands across her face. "We need to accept what is happening. We knew we wouldn't last long."

"I know." Ginny turned around and surveyed the room. "Did you see the body on the floor? Next to IT"

Cho's and Lavender's cries grew louder. "They threw the body into the fire!" Cho gasped. "Like it was nothing!"

"It was nothing, Cho. You know they do worse than that on an hourly basis." Hermione reminded. "Did any of you catch who it was?"

The girls shook their heads. "It didn't look like a prisoner. It was too clean." Lavender chocked back a sob. Her face was red and blotchy.

"Does anyone recall ever changing into robes?" Cho sniffled. All of the girls looked down at their new attire. Hermione and Ginny shrugged. There was a lot of things they didn't remember.

"So. Severus Snape, then." Ginny began. "They couldn't have chosen someone our age?"

"Don't remind me." Hermione began to pace across the dark dank floor, one hand massaging her temple. "I knew they weren't going to allow me to marry a pure blood." She rubbed her forearm where Bellatrix had cut into her.

Hermione had known that Snape wasn't exactly the purest of Wizards when it came to blood status. But then again, neither was Voldemort.

They could hear voices from the floor above. Some were laughing, and some were whispering. There were a few loud cracks, and then it went silent. Either people were leaving, or they were arriving. Hermione didn't want to think about which it might be.

Out of no where Lavender ran to the furthest wall and puked.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked calmly. She was mindlessly scuffing her feet against the cold stone.

"No, I'm not alright." Lavender hiccuped. "I'm about to be joined with a man who doesn't have a care for anything in the world. A nasty git who will probably beat me everyday. You saw the way he looked at me!" Lavender glanced up. "Did you?"

Ginny sighed and turned to look at Hermione. They lightly shrugged towards each other.

"That's what I thought." Lavender whimpered. She turned away from the girls, walked to the farthest corner of the room and plopped down on some damp hay.

"I guess you may have been the luckiest, Gin. Got Malfoy. Definitely not my type, but at least he is our age." Cho muttered. A small smirk on her face. "And more handsome than the rest."

"Yeah. I guess." Ginny agreed. "I didn't ask for them to pair me up with him, though. I had no choice, like the rest of you."

Cho rolled her eyes.

"But like Hermione said," Ginny continued, "we need to accept what's happening. It's not like we can change anything right now. It's not going to be easy. It never will be. The quicker you accept it, the less what they're doing will matter."

"Easy for you to say." Muttered Lavender.

The girls sat in silence for the better part of their hour. They watched as the sun light came into view through the dungeon staircase. Although the girls had been awake for the last day and a half, they shown no symptoms of tiredness. The girls kept together, comforting one another. No one said a word, though. It was easier to sit with each other, hold hands, or lean on one another, than it was to talk.

"Lucius, if you don't stop badgering me, I swear!"

All the girls got to their feet at once, and lined up at the door. They could see Narcissa and her husband at the top of the landing muttering to each other fervently. "I'm not going to talk about this right now. I don't like this set up any more than you do. If you want it to change, talk to the Dark Lord yourself!"

Narcissa flicked her wand, and the gate locking them in, unlocked. Lucius turned to glare at the girls, before striding out of view. The tall blonde let out a sigh of her own, then motioned for the girls to come up the stairs. She had deep bags under her eyes, and her hair was frizzed and out of its place. You could tell she was under a lot of stress.

"I have set up one large room for you all to share." She began, leading them through the house, her heals clicking against the marble of the kitchen. "Each of you have a bed, with one wardrobe beside it. I have been advised to take you shopping for new clothes, as well as make sure you look your absolute best with make overs."

Ginny allowed her eyes to wander around her surroundings as she followed Mrs. Malfoy to their room. It really was grand, this manor, and to think this is where her children would spend their holidays. Enormous portraits lined the halls, framed in gold and every room had a chandelier. Narcissa pointed toward the stairs, and the line followed.

"You are not to leave this floor unless you have asked permission. I want all of you to stay with in your room unless otherwise advised. I have a personal house elf for each of you. They will wash and prep you each morning and evening. Hurry up!"

The stairs curved onto the landing where the girls were led into a much larger corridor than what was downstairs. She snapped her fingers, and they all sped to keep up.

"While you stay here," Narcissa continued,"I will not be your friend. I have no obligation to like you, nor be kind to you. So long as you follow the rules your time here should be, to a degree, pleasant."

Narcissa finished, stopping in front of a door at the end of the corridor. She opened it, and the girls filed in. It reminded Cho of the Hufflepuff dormitory. Each bed was stationed inside a cubbyhole within the wall, and each had a deep velvet green curtain for privacy draped over the opening. Two large windows let in light from the east, and filled the room with warmth. Cho had almost forgot what sunshine felt like.

"Remember that everything you're about to receive was given to you from our generous charity. You will be grateful, and polite. You will do as I say, and abide by my rules."

"Yes Ma'am" All four girls nodded.

"If during your stay you happen to run into my beloved son, Draco, or my wonderful husband, Lucius, you are not to talk to them nor look at them. Simply bow and turn away. The time spent here, will be with me and no one else. I do not want to bother them with your presence."

The girls bowed and thanked Narcissa, before staring aimlessly around the room. Hermione and Ginny walked over to two sets of beds closest to the window. They didn't have an item with them that they could set down to claim the area, but it was understood. Cho held Lavender's hand and walked them to the other sets of beds. No one sat. Hermione wasn't sure if it was fear or guilt that kept her from letting her guard down. She almost didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing her give up.

It had been a long month of torture and solitary after the war. There wasn't a lot she could remember but she did remember them taking Ron from her. They had promised it was only questioning, that he would be back before the day's end, but that never happened. Half of the time, they didn't feed her, and they sure as hell didn't clothe her. She twisted her face remembering how she had to set up a station in the corner just to relieve herself. They wouldn't even let her use the damn toilet. It had been so awful. Hermione could still here Ginny's wailing from her own prison next door. For weeks on end she did nothing but scream his name. She wouldn't eat, and only part of the time would she sleep. Hermione was sure she had gone crazy. The pain they made them endure changed them. They were colder now. Their hearts stone like. Maybe that was the whole point. The whole point of this. You would have to be crazy to live this life. They would have to be cold.

"Alright, girls. First things first." Narcissa spoke. Interrupting Hermione's thoughts. "If you would all undress, I have Healer Darcy here from St. Mungo's to treat you. Give me your robes."

Lavender and Cho took their time, watching to make sure everyone else was undressing with them. Hermione and Ginny didn't bother to hesitate. They didn't bother to cover themselves like Cho and Lavender either. Narcissa snatched the robes out of each of their hands, and threw them into the fireplace. They all stood there for a moment and watched them burn.

"I am going to ask that you all get into the bath for a wash. It will be easier for me to diagnose any problems and treat you." Healer Darcy turned to look at Mrs. Malfoy after addressing the girls. "I believe I have this under control, if you would like to leave us. I will ask for you house elves to help with wash."

"Of course" Narcissa snapped her fingers and four small creatures appeared. They bowed as low as was possible, before lining up.

"Wendy, You have been dismissed from my property, and now belong to Miss Ginevra Weasley." Narcissa began. Wendy bowed and walked over to Ginny, who still stood bare, and bowed again.

"Once she and my son are married, you will belong to Master Draco as well."

"Chummy, as Master Snape has probably already informed you, you now belong to Miss Hermione Granger." Chummy danced across the room to bow and hold Hermione's hand. She must have been very young, to be this excited. Though Hermione was reminded of one house elf that acted quite a bit the same.

"Basil, You will spend your next week with Miss Cho Chang. We are unsure of her situation and whether or not it will be permanent." The young elf trotted to Cho, and bowed.

Cho glanced at each of the girls in fear. What did she mean they were unsure? Surely she hadn't gotten into trouble already? She was told that Rodolphus LeStrange would be marrying her next week. The plan was set, wasn't it?

"Oh, don't look so surprised, girl."Narcissa snapped. "No one's futures in this room, are set. As far as your situation, he has to make a decision. You or his wife." She continued. "You had better hope he chooses his wife, otherwise I expect you will wish for death. Bellatrix will not make life easy for you. Not even for the Dark Lord."

Cho's bottom lip began to tremble, but with a deep breath she kept herself together.

"Tink, you now belong to Lavender. Please do not get in the way of Antonin." Tink dragged her feet over to Lavender, and bowed.

"I will return in another hour. I'm sure you all would like some food. We will eat then." Narcissa crossed her arms over her chest and left. The door shut quietly behind her.

Healer Darcy clapped her hands and pointed towards the lavatory. "Come on, girls. Lets get started. To the bath."

Hermione never believed a bath could be so painful. Chummy's long nails seemed to open up every scab on her body. The water in the tub had to be drained and replaced three times from all of the blood and dirt. Her hair had to be washed at least four before all of the dried soot came out. Lavender had let out a scream in the middle of her wash. It turned out that most of her toe nails were dead, and had to be removed. Ginny, on the other hand, made no noise or even grimace as pieces of glass were pulled out of her chest. Dead hair was floating in all of their tubs, and dead skin layered with hair shavings at the bottoms.

Right before they were to get out of their baths Healer Darcy came around and added a vile of Essence Of Dittany to each tub. The last ten minutes were bliss. Ginny could feel her skin mending, and a warmth washing over her wounds. The bruising was still sore to the touch, but she no longer had gashes and tears all over her body.

"Make sure to dunk your head under water for at least a minute. We want those scalps healed and ready to go!" Darcy called, walking past each tub.

The house elves took a towel from the rack and came over to help get the girls to a standing position.

"Chummy?" asked Hermione, taking the little elf's hand. "I would really like for you to trim you nails. They hurt me." Hermione continued politely.

"Yes, Miss Granger." The Elf replied.

With soft robes wrapped around their clean bodies, and hair twisted up in a towel to dry, they all walked out into the bedroom. Healer Darcy was seated at a desk in the middle of the room with some parchments and a quill. She also had a bag of vials sitting at her feet.

"Lavender Brown" Darcy called, pointing to the spot in front of her desk without looking up from her parchment.

Lavender stepped over to the witch and paused.

"Do you have any other discomfort that the Dittanty didn't cover?" The Healer asked, looking up. Hermione could tell that even though Darcy was stern, she was kind.

"Er, only my hip. There is a bit of soreness. And sometimes my right side hurts, like I've broken something" Lavender explained quietly.

Healer Darcy stood and walked around the desk to get a better look at her. Ginny noticed how much better Lavender looked. Almost like a whole new person. Her bruises were gone, and even though she still underweight and malnourished, she glowed again. It was remarkable.

By the end of the hour, all of the girls had been checked over and treated. Healer Darcy was finishing up her notes when there was a soft knock on the door. Narcissa walked into the room with a house elf at her side. The elf was carrying a tray with what looked to be tea, and sandwiches. Ginny's mouth began to water. She could not for the life of her remember when the last time she had eaten. Hermione took an audible gulp as she stared on.

"Oh, don't you all look so much better!'' Mrs. Malfoy clapped. She wore a forced smile as she turn to Healer Darcy's notes.

Out of thin air a small table appeared in the room. Cho looked down to see Tink waving her hands around as she dressed it in a fine satin cloth. Four chairs appeared next, along with plates and tea cups with their saucers. Everything in the Malfoy Manor was elegant, as Ginny began to realize. She needed to stop being in awe of everything Narcissa did. It was just her. This was not the Burrow.

"Girls, please thank Healer Darcy. She's going back to St. Mungos, but will of course be back once a month for your check ups." Narcissa stated. Darcy nodded, and the girls bowed. Before they knew it there was a loud __CRACK, __and she vanished.

"We have about an hour before the beautician will be arriving. Eat up, ladies!"

Ginny, Lavender, Cho, and Hermione sat around the table all cleaned up in their soft new bath robes, eating a real meal on real dinnerware. They no longer had any pains, no longer smelled the sick on each other, and no longer felt the rumblings of their empty stomachs. It was like a dream.

* * *

****A/N: Song Lyrics "Dead Days" By Calhoun****


	3. A Bloody House

"__Yeah, I've come to know the wish list of my father,  
I've come to know the shipwrecks where he wished,  
I've come to wish aloud among the over dressed crowd;  
Come to witness now the sinking of the ship.  
Throwing pennies from the sea top next to it .__

__And I've come to meet the sheriff and his posse,  
To offer him the broadside of my jaw,  
I've come here to get broke,  
Then maybe bum a smoke;  
We'll go drinking two towns over after all.  
Oh, we'll go drinking two towns over after all."__

****CHAPTER THREE: A Bloody House****

"Where's Rodolphus?" asked Draco, pulling his chair up to the table for the meeting.

"Apparently Bellatrix has been keeping him busy trying to prove that she can have a child. They've been going at it just about every hour since the meeting ended this morning." replied Lucius, who seated himself to Draco's left.

"She's really that scared, then?" asked Dolohov, his usual smirk finding it's way onto his face. "I would be the happiest wizard in the world if I could fuck two women at the same time."

"You know Bellatrix won't stand for that. No way on earth will he have the opportunity" Lucius chortled.

The group chuckled quietly, passing parchment to one another. The dining room in the Malfoy Manor served as the meeting hall for the Death Eaters on Saturdays. Their gatherings occurred every week, and lasted between two to three hours.

"Alright, can we start?" Severus looked down at the group as he took his chair at the front of the table. "How many recruits do we have this month?"

"Plenty, as far as I'm concerned." muttered Draco, passing a list towards his Godfather.

Severus glanced at Draco, then looked it over and sighed. Twenty three would not be sufficient for the Dark Lord. Each month the goal was to get at minimum one hundred.

"I'm glad we don't count on you when it comes to recruitment."

"This is unacceptable. The Dark Lord will not be pleased." Sighed Lucius.

"When is he ever pleased?" Draco muttered once more.

He was so tired of this place. How could anyone stand to live this way? How could anyone be okay with a bloody monster telling them how to live their lives? Who they were to love? Who they had to kill? What their careers would be? And why was his father such a suck up? He had to know Voldemort hated him. It wasn't like it was a huge secret.

"Draco, are you planning on being childish this entire meeting? Do we need to fetch you a bottle, or put you down for a nap?" Snape asked, stopping what he was doing and folding his arms to look at him.

"A nap would be bloody brilliant." Draco spoke, his tone rising."I haven't had a bloody nap since I was in nappies."

"He's just upset about the situation, is all." Lucius began, organizing the stack of papers in front of him, "We told him this morning that he would have to find his own place now. He can deal with the blood traitor by himself, I want no part of it."

Draco looked up at his father, taken aback.

"They will be your bloody grandchildren. You will have to deal with them. And no, I'm not upset at having to get my own place. I have been rather looking forward to the opportunity. What I'm angry about is having to marry against my will. Having to settle down before I've even hit twenty. Having a kid before I'm twenty."

Draco was rising to his feet, bringing his face closer and closer to his father's. Most of the men in the room watched on enthusiastically. Elbowing each other in the ribs, shaking their heads, and clapping at the facial expressions Lucius wore.

"Draco, sit down." Drawled Severus in annoyance. "You're not the only one who has to marry against their will. This is what the Dark Lord wants, therefore it is what we must do."

Draco plopped down to his seat, just as another member walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late! Have I missed anything?" grumbled Rodolphus, taking a chair next to Dolohov.

"The question should not be if you've missed anything, but if we've missed anything?" Said Antonin slyly.

"You know what?" Draco interrupted, "Count me absent today. I am going for a walk." After throwing his stack of paper towards his uncle, he exited through the door. A loud __CRACK __followed.

"Have you decided where you will be staying once the knot is tied, Severus?" asked Nott after a moment, leaning on the back legs of his chair.

"I, of course have the Prince Estate now that all of my family is gone, but with myself being the Headmaster at Hogwarts, I expect we shall stay there when term starts."

Severus turned his focus, looking the tardy man up and down. "And no, Rodolphus, you haven't missed anything. We haven't had time to start with all of the commotion."

"We have been up to stuff I haven't seen in twenty years." Rodolphus began turning to the table, a wicked grin plastered across his face."That woman still has it. If only you fellas could be as lucky."

* * *

"I believe you will absolutely enjoy this property, Sir. It has thirty eight rooms, which includes two kitchens, a servants quarter, library, office, dining room, living room, family room and a large courtyard in its center. There are seven full baths, and six half baths. Around the back we even have a rather large pool."

Draco followed the woman up the drive and toward the building. This was the best property he had seen today.

Besides the dark hair and excess weight, she reminded him of his mother. The muggle agent wore what he thought must be her best dress, with a pair of heals. She walked without looking behind her, pointing at various places on the lawn and describing it's history.

"This estate in its full glory was used by Queen Mary of Scots. It was one of her many summer getaways. Throughout the years, it has gone through its ups and downs. There was a fire in 1630, which destroyed the west wing. Everything was rebuilt in the early seventeen hundreds to match the Tudor houses, and the renovated in the mid fifties. Most of the foundation is original."

Draco nodded, and watched as she unlocked the front door and led him in.

"Everything has been painted over and..."

"This will do, Ms. Smart. I will take it." Draco cut her off, mainly because he didn't feel like listening or talking much more. He found a house he liked, and decided to stop there.

"Yes, well we have three other bids on this estate.."

Draco took out a wad of cash from his pocket and tossed it at her. She caught it while simultaneously dropping her folder and pen.

"Sir, this is three times what it cost."

Draco raised his eye brows. "Will it cost more to make sure I get it? Take whatever cut you want from it, just make sure this Estate belongs to me."

The woman nodded and laughed to herself. "Never have I seen this much money. You wouldn't happen to be single?"

"That's none of your business" Draco muttered, "go on and prep the paperwork."

Fifteen minutes later, the muddle handed him a pen and paper. "Just sign this, that way when it goes through, you wont have to come back in for signing."

Draco irritably scribbled his signature, and handed her back the pen.

"Here are the keys, Mr. Malfoy"

The muggle woman handed him a set of bright silver keys. She was smiling excitedly, and filing away the negotiation contracts while preparing to leave.

"I know you'll be so happy here." She mused before exiting through the door and making her way to her vehicle.

Immediately he started to regret his decision, but he couldn't stand to be near his father any longer. It was inevitable. This 38 room mansion might be a little extravagant, but he had to prove he was better than his father. It would also be easier to live with Weasley if he could be in a different part of the home at all times. The kids, however many they would have to have, would be able to each have their own separate space, leaving him be.

This was becoming way too overwhelming for him. No, he didn't think the killing of muggle borns was necessary and of course he thought the Dark Lord had gone too far, but why did Draco have to be apart of it? Why couldn't they just leave him out of it? Let him find his own love. Let him lead his own life. Let him do his own thing.

The building was empty, bare of paint and furniture. The fifteen foot white walls, made the rooms look even larger than they were. Weasley could do the decorating, he thought. She will be the one imprisoned here, so he might as well give her something to keep her occupied.

He walked down the eastern hall checking each room. It was quiet, and each step he took echoed. Plenty of light shown in from each of the windows, and some of the glass door knobs reflected different arrays of colors onto the walls and floors.

"This is it."

Draco pocketed the keys, and took out his wand. Now it was time to protect and hide the estate.

He took off his robe and hung it over the arm rail of the stairs, rolled up the sleeves to his white button up shirt and started for the door. Walking out, and down the grand steps, he made his was to the wrought iron gates that served as entrance to his new home.

__The land would need some gardens__, he thought as he looked around the muddy grass.

Draco decided he would make it a point to keep his home hidden from any and all wizards apart from his family. And by his family, he meant himself, Weasley, and their offspring. Draco wouldn't need his father or mother coming around anytime they pleased. Holidays would be the exception he sufficed. Goodness knows his mother would want to be around on Christmas mornings.

He started at one corner, and pointed his wand in the air. Draco muttered incantations under his breath, watching a fine mist begin shoot into the sky. Slowly he walked around the edge of his property as the mist began to connect and envelope the mansion.

That Weasley was making out like a queen. She would have anything and everything she wanted. She wouldn't even have to lift a finger for it. Draco would have to teach her Occlumency. He knew with his Aunt and the Dark Lord, she would give their home away in an instant.

About an hour later Draco lowered his wand as he made it back to his starting point. He looked up once more at the mist. It slid slowly together, making sure to not leave any space empty before melting into thin air.

He closed the gates behind him, and walked back towards the house. After stepping inside, he grabbed his robe and put it back on.

"Wendy" Draco called, straightening himself out.

With a small __crack__, the house elf appeared.

"Yes, Master Malfoy." The elf bowed.

"When you're not tending to Miss Weasley, you are to stay here. This is our new home. Keep it clean, and make sure everything works. Once Miss Weasley and I are married, move all of our belongings here."

Wendy listened contently with her arms held behind her back.

"And I forbid you to speak of this location to anyone. Understand?" Draco cocked an eyebrow as he looked down at her. She really was an ugly creature, but she was the best. That's why he had her assigned to Ginny.

"Yes, Master. Not one word. I shall make sure the chimneys, and kitchen is cleaned out and working properly. I shall keep it shiney and in tip top shape. Yes, Master. Not one word shall be spoken." The house elf recited.

"Thank you, Wendy."

Draco pocketed his wand and exited the front door. Once on the steps, he spun on his heal and was gone.

__CRACK.__

* * *

"Darling, where on Earth have you been?"

Narcissa stomped over to the doorway where her son was now standing. She pulled his face to hers and kissed his cheeks before turning toward the dining room, motioning him to follow her.

"No where, Mum. Just out."

"When it comes to boys, it's never _just_ _out_" Narcissa rolled her eyes.

His father was siting at the head of the table with the Daily Prophet propped up on his lap. The table was set, and ready for dinner. All that was missing was himself.

"Draco" Came his father's voice from behind the paper. "I went to deposit funds into your Gringotts account and was told that you had changed your security policy. I was informed that I would not be able to access it any longer. Would you like to explain?"

His father poked his head out from behind the moving pictures to take a sip of his tea.

Draco sighed, plopping himself into a chair.

"Nothing to explain." Draco took hold of the bottle of wine in the middle of the table and poured himself a glass. "I just figured if I had to start my own life in the next week, I may as well go the whole way. This means mummy and daddy aren't apart of my responsibilities anymore."

Lucius nodded. Narcissa Smiled. Draco rolled his eyes.

He went ahead and poured his parents a glass as well. Nodding to each other, they drank.

"Well" Narcissa swallowed, "Let's eat!"

* * *

****A/N: Song Lyrics "Hymn #101" By Joe Pug****


	4. The Proposition

"__If you're not fit for survival and you're headed on your way,  
then you forfeit the revival of the songs you used to play;  
So remember where you came from 'cause one day you will be there again.  
In the face of reminiscing I would think of her as dull,  
but just in case she's listening I'll admit it was my fault;  
'cause she believes all that I tell her and I wouldn't want to hurt her again.__

And I was never sure of the way my life would go,  
but many times before it was all that I would know,  
and I can't really tell you what would happen if I tried;  
to admit to myself that a part of me has died."

****CHAPTER FOUR: Proposition****

"Let me through." Demanded Severus, as he walked towards the wrought iron gates.

Azkaban had been an easier place to deal with since the Ministry was overpowered. The Dementors were still much apart of the prison, but were better under control.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Asked the guard at the front desk, sarcastically.

"I need to speak with prisoner 201." Severus replied.

"201 is unavailable for visitation, Voldemort's orders." The guard remarked.

"Perhaps if I were to call him here," Severus began, pulling the sleeve to his robe up and revealing the dark mark, "maybe then I could get some cooperation."

The guard sharpened his look at Snape.

"I must warn you, I've already spoken to him about this meeting."

The guard sighed, and flipped open his book. "Alright. Third floor. It is three o'clock, you have until four."

"Thank you, but it wont take that long."

The gates to the steps opened, and he started on his way. There were so many prisoners here, most of the rooms were crammed with three or four captives each. He passed a cell which housed those who had already been kissed. They all stood facing the wall, just blankly starring.

As he stepped onto the second landing, he had to move aside quickly.

"Excuse me, Sir, large load coming through." A guard with his wand pointed behind him strolled down the steps.

A moment later a giant of a man darkened the corridor. Snape recognized him as the former grounds keeper of Hogwarts. He was being pulled by what seemed to be invisible chains in the same direction as the guard. Hagrid was cloudy eyed and relaxed. He did not fight against the restraints, nor did he notice Severus pushed back against the wall as he passed.

When the staircase cleared, Severus continued up.

Reaching the third floor landing he tapped his wand on the first door to the right and it opened at once. The moment his body had stepped through, it closed.

She was in the corner of her stone cell, looking out the window to the waves crashing against the prison. He could feel it's mist being blown through the framework.

There were magical enchantments the Ministry had originally set, which caused it to storm indefinitely.

"Minerva."

The witch lowered her gaze to the floor as she turned to Severus.

"I knew I would see you again." She mumbled.

"You look well." He stated, trying to lighten the mood.

She let out a soft chuckle.

"Severus, cut to the point. I know you didn't come here for the sole purpose of _catching up_."

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "I have a proposition I would like to speak with you about."

"You want me to work for you." McGonagall looked up at him, a huge scar running down the side of her face.

Severus looked down at his feet, and back up. "Not for me, for the students."

"Yes, the students." She mused. Nodding with her words.

"I am reworking the staff at the school. New developments have come to pass, and I must ensure that safety is top priority."

She kept her eyes glued to his face. Watching him like a hawk.

"You would be paid. You would have your own living quarters at the castle. You would be free of imprisonment. From this place."

"I would still be a prisoner, no matter. I doubt I would have privileges outside of Hogwarts? Or to have my own wand?" McGonagall crossed her arms pulling her light shawl tighter around her.

There was no glass in her window, only iron bars. With the wind chill, she would not make it through the winter.

"All that I ask is that you take up your old position as Deputy Headmistress. Take back your seat as Head of House over Gryffindor. The only differences being that there will no longer be Muggle borns within the school and you would have to follow all of my policies." Severus finished, looking around the brick walls.

"And your Lord is okay with this?" She asked, her eyes still focused on him.

Severus would not look at her.

"Please, Minerva. No harm will come to you. I give you my word." Severus reassured.

"What is this new 'development', you speak of?"

Severus shifted uneasily. It really was bloody cold in this room.

"The, er, Dark Lord has come to a solution with furthering the Death Eater's reign." He began, struggling to make eye contact with the witch. "He believes that we are in need of new blood. That we have been crossing paths within our trees for far too long."

"Well that's the truth. You Slytherins believe in only marrying not just pure blood wizards, but high standing pure blood wizards. The line doesn't take long to run out like that."

Severus nodded. "Yes, he is now arranging marriages. The lives of those who fought next to Harry Potter will be spared, if they agree to procreate with Death Eaters."

Minerva's eyes widened, but she didn't look as much shocked as she did amused.

"And did you, Severus, come to ask me to __procreate __with you? Is that how my life is to be spared?"

With that Snape let out a laugh.

"Oh, no. I have already been arranged with er, someone. The rules Voldemort set down were that the new brides would have to bare a child within a year, or they are to be executed.

"So, you only need me for only my teaching, then?" McGonagall asked. She rubbed her hands against each other and blew what warm breath she could muster into them.

"Yes. As well as your help to ensure my students are protected and have a safe place to go when they need it."

"Severus, why do you care what happens with the students? He's won. These games are over for you."

"There were things that should have happened, that didn't and things that should have been stopped, but weren't. I hope you accept my proposition, Minerva. This school needs you."

McGonagall clambered to her feet before pacing around the room. She glanced out of the window from time to time, as she clung to her shawl.

"I will accept on one condition." She paused.

"And what would that be?"

"I must be allowed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." She finished.

"So long as I have no knowledge of place or time, be my guest. But I must warn you, if you're caught, I will have to proceed with which ever punishment the Dark Lord sees fit."

"Alright, Severus. I agree."

He gave her a light nod, before turning and tapping the iron door. "Let me gather your paperwork. I'll send my house elf back in half an hour to retrieve you."

* * *

"Okay ladies, you all look wonderful!" Narcissa clapped her hands together as she admired her handiwork.

They had all just come back from shopping in Diagon Alley, and were wearing one of their luxurious outfits for etiquette training. The girls were finally feeling rested after their meals and full nights sleep. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had actually slept for more than three hours straight.

The previous day Narcissa had the girls hair taken care of.

They had each been given a potion to start, which thickened up and shined their hair in an instant. Hermione had her hair trimmed below her shoulders to a medium length which made her ringlets bounced with life once more.

Ginny's hair seemed to be the easiest, thin and straight. All they did with hers was trim it, but kept the length. To keep it in place, they gave it a loose braid which she let hang over her shoulder.

Lavender's hair was cut to medium length like Hermione's, then pulled back into a french braid, while Cho had her hair cut at the shoulders.

"You must all remember that before you are considered witches, you are considered wives. You must honor your husband in everything you do. From the dress robes you wear, to the spells you cast, it all comes back to him."

They all sat in chairs, lined up in the middle of the room. Narcissa was seated opposite them against a wall.

"There is an etiquette you must follow within our ranks. Procedures, schedules, and secrets. We have less than six days before you will be eternally bonded with your grooms, and you must learn it all by then."

"We will begin with the basics. You must show exemplary posture at all times. Shoulders back, chins up, and arms resting by your sides, and hands resting in your laps. Keep your legs crossed, or an ankle tucked under the other."

Hermione sat there taking little from Narcissa's speech. She had been to the muggle etiquette school as a child, and knew all the rules. She had learned to behave as if she were in front of her Majesty, the Queen.

Hermione instead focused on Narcissa's face, and began to daydream. She wondered whether she would get to see Hogwarts again, if she would be able to finish her schooling. It was hard for her to imagine something good in this new world, but she had figured if she could keep her education, then she wouldn't go completely bonkers.

"When you are married," Narcissa continued, after teaching the girls the proper way to ask their husband's a question, "you will receive the Dark Mark. It is to distinguish you as a part of our circle. As part of our ranks. With the mark, you will never have to worry about attacks from other wizards. You will be protected."

Each of the girls in turn mindlessly began to rub their upper arms.

__Would it hurt? __Cho thought to herself.

"For you marriage, I am told, you will have to recite the Unbreakable Vow. For whoever may not know, the Unbreakable Vow is just that, unbreakable. A portion of your vow will include your promise to bare a child within a year. If you fail to bare a child, then you will have broken your vow and die. Is that clear? "

The girls nodded.

"On Friday you will dress in your ceremonial gowns. Each of you will be matched with your grooms down stairs, and they will escort you into the sitting room where the Dark Lord will be waiting."

Ginny could feel a hot lump sitting in her throat.

"All of the vows will be made at the same time in front of our highest ranking officials. Afterward, we will hold a small reception for our other members to introduce themselves to you. You will curtsy with each person who greets you, and smile. You are to be happy. Remember that, girls."

Narcissa looked at each of them in turn.

"The Dark Lord has been gracious enough to give you this chance to redeem yourself. You are grateful to him, and happy. I had better see smiles on all of your faces that day."

Cho nodded.

Lavender raised her hand. "Where will we go once the reception has ended?"

"You will go to your new homes with your husbands. Your belongings are scheduled to be moved the moment your ceremonies start."

Would it really be that quick? What was the point of a ceremony at all, if we would just be muttering over each other? Hermione sat there thinking of what her ceremony would be like if it were Ronald by her side. To see his face when she came down the stairs. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop smiling, then.

She could still feel his hand sliding into hers. His fingers weaving between her own. The warmth of his touch, and how for the first week of prison she had felt safe. Hermione wasn't sure what she felt anymore. She definitely didn't feel safe, but she also wasn't scared.

"Hermione, do you plan to zone out for the Dark Lord?" asked Narcissa.

Everyone in the room was looking at her. "No, ma'am. I apologize."

"Smart choice."

Hermione straightened herself up, and crossed her ankles. Refocusing on what mattered. Her marriage.

* * *

****A/N: Song: "Survival" By The Colorful Quiet****


	5. The Punishment

"_I am  
Just another number  
Stack me up, I'll crumble  
And Drift Along_

I am  
Just another nothin'  
Line me up, I'll fold in  
And then be gone

_I am__  
__Well suited for erasing__  
__Fading into hazy__  
__I'm sinking strong__  
__And then it's all over and done"_

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Punishment**

She wasn't sure how long she had been down here. The pitch black room they threw her in. The only light she was sure of came from the door up stairs when a random silhouette would bring her food and water. She wasn't even sure how often that happened.

Luna picked herself up off the floor, holding onto the brick wall for balance. It felt moist.

The chain that was cuffed around her ankle drug against the ground as she moved away from the spot he had sat for so long. The baggy robes she had received at the Malfoy manner had at least kept her warm for the time she had been there. She was grateful for that. Her previous clothes did very little in that department.

"I wish there was some light down here" Luna muttered to herself.

She felt the corner of the wall and followed it out. Luna took three more steps when a blinding light shot through the room.

"Oh, good. You've found each other."

Lucius Malfoy was a quarter of the way down the stairs when Luna realized it was the lights had been turned on.

"Pardon me?" Luna asked struggling to obtain focus. "Found who.."

When she looked down at the ground she saw Hagrid hunched over on his side, rubbing his own eyes. He too, was chained to the wall.

Lucius had walked across the room, and was now standing in front of them. His hair was slicked back as usual, and his hands clasped behind him. He was in good spirits.

"Good afternoon!" He laughed.

Lucius stuck a hand down the pocket of his robe, and pulled out a key.

"Luna, dear, what was your punishment? Oh, that's right. Cross species experimentation." Lucius paced in front of the two, glancing between them and the floor. He held onto the key and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You see, the other girls have been selected for marriage. You remember them, right?"

Luna nodded.

"Their lives depend on providing children for our highest ranking members. Two weeks ago the Dark Lord visited your cell, and instead of staying quiet and listening, you disrespected him with name calling. Tisk tisk."

Lucius waved a finger at her.

"He was going to have you paired with a gentleman of pure blood, a gentleman of high standing, but after your outburst he decided you should be punished."

Luna understood where Malfoy was heading. She looked to the ground, away from Hagrid.

"This is where the animal that lies on the floor in front of you, comes in." Lucius paused and gently took hold of Luna's chin. He slowly turned her face so that she was looking down at Hagrid.

"You two are to have a child."

"Y'er a munster." Hagrid growled.

"Oh no, I'm not a monster. I'm a pure blood. Clean and of moral standing. You're the monster. Half giant, half human. Dirty." Replied Lucius.

Luna's eyes were finally adjusting to the light and she began to look around at her surroundings. It was a vast amount of space. Larger than any room she had been in before. It was set up like a house with a few sofas and arm chairs, dining room table, kitchen, pantry, large bathroom, wardrobe and bed. The room was even equipped with a large double sided fireplace in its center.

There were only the four walls, and everything was out in the open, but it had enough furniture to fill a moderately sized home.

She wondered if the bed had always been there, just hidden by the darkness.

How long had Hagrid been down there with her? Surely she would have heard him breathing at some point?

"As I was saying" Lucius continued leaning over and unlocking them both from their shackles.

"The other girls are tasked with producing heirs within a year of their marriage. If they fail, death will await them. But it's different for you, Miss Lovegood. You see, you have a year to produce an offspring. But if you fail, he will die."

Hagrid propped himself up to a sitting position with his back resting on the wall. Luna slumped down next to him, realizing that her life had turned from that of a courageous revolutionary, to nothing more than a dog for breeding.

She couldn't remember what she had said to Voldemort that had gotten her in trouble to begin with. There was no memory of that visit within her.

"I will just kill me self, then" Hagrid spoke. Luna looked at him, astonished.

"Well, that wouldn't do!" laughed Lucius. "The Dark Lord thought about just that situation. If you kill yourself, she will die as well."

"I guess we could just kill each other." Luna mumbled, smiling slightly.

Hagrid smirked.

"You could do that, but it would have to be done like a muggle. This home of yours.." Lucius spun around with his arms out, chuckling, "Is a magic free area, friends."

Luna's stomach rumbled. She had forgotten about being hungry. The past month she had lost so much weight, her ribs could easily be seen through her clothing. Her face was sunken in, her eyes looked to be bulging.

"There is food in your kitchen, there will be more delivered each week. We have to keep you healthy during your pregnancy. Don't worry, though. We are kind to our own." Lucius knelt down in front of Luna, taking her hand and making eye contact with her.

"After this year, you will most likely be placed for marriage with another member. A clean, pure blood. Right now though, you have to face the consequences of your actions."

Lucius stood and turned in the direction of the stairs. He then proceeded towards the exit. "There is firewood under the stairs, if you decide you would like some warmth." He called behind him.

Luna watched Mr Malfoy climb the stairs and disappear through the door.

* * *

"Severus, why have you gone behind my back?" Voldemort asked.

The two were walking slowly through the corridors of the Ministry. It was packed full of wizards shuffling along to their designated offices.

Snape had been at Hogwarts all morning, setting up his living quarters for Hermione's arrival when an owl appeared in the window. It had been a note from the Dark Lord, requesting a word.

After throwing on his robes, he disapparated..

"I did not mean to dishonor you, my Lord. Minerva McGonagall has a lot to offer. She can teach the students more efficiently and up to standard. More so than what either of the Carrows could. She is of great use to our regime."

Voldemort stayed quiet. Severus was his most trusted and loyal pup out of all of his followers. He had no reason not to trust him.

"You should have come to me first." Voldemort stated.

"You were in the Americas, my Lord. Your dealings with the school were far more important. I did not want to bother you with something like this." Snape replied.

"I understand, Severus. I thank you for that."

The Dark Lord turned his head to look at Snape.

Severus knew he was trying to read his thoughts, so he just buried them even deeper within himself and created thoughts that would please his master.

An image of Minerva standing at the front of a classroom in chains. Another of students pointing and laughing at her as she walked the halls without a wand. He even threw in an image of himself degrading her in the great hall over dinner.

Voldemort gave a small chuckle as he looked forward again.

"I give you permission to keep her on your staff. I will, of course, be checking in on her progress with the students. Under no circumstance is she to teach anything that is not specifically on the syllabus. If she does, you can promise her death."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord."

"I am very pleased you thought up this arrangement, for I will be in need of the Carrows next month on my trip back to the Americas. This worked out splendid." The Dark Lord clapped his hands with delight, scaring a few wizards near them.

"I shall leave you to it, Severus. Do not disappoint me. I will see you Friday." With a small Pop, he vanished.

Severus tilted his head back and sighed with relief before vanishing himself.

* * *

"Hermione, could you help me with my hair?" Ginny was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, trying her best to smooth out the potion she had just combed through her tangles.

"It isn't flattening like it did when Mrs Malfoy put it in."

"You added too much, Gin. You're also supposed to start from the ends, and work your way to your scalp."

"Bloody brilliant" Ginny huffed. She took off her plush bath robe, and hopped back into the tub to wash out her hair.

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. They had one more day until the vows.

She turned to her side to look at herself. Pushing her stomach out as far as it would allow, which wasn't much, and she imagined what it would be like to carry a child. Hermione knew it was be Snape's child, but she told herself to get through it she would just imagine it wasn't Snape's. She would pretend it was Ron's.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked from the tub. She had just brought her head up from a dunk under the water.

"Do you think it will be quick?" Hermione asked absentmindedly, as she kept looking herself over in the mirror.

"Do I think what will be quick?"

"The wedding night. The act of getting pregnant. You know what I mean, Gin" Hermione softly glared at Ginny. Ginny returned her gaze by sticking out her tongue.

"Come off it, Mione'. It's just shagging. Not like you haven't done it before."

Hermione went pink in the cheeks, before sighing and sitting on the counter.

"Hermione, you have had sex before, right?" Ginny stood up having finished her hair, and reached for a towel from the rack on the wall behind her.

Hermione didn't answer. She had always told Ginny everything, but this little detail was always too personal for her to discuss. Ginny had told her the year before about having gone at it with Dean Thomas in her fourth year. She was pretty sure Ginny had been with Harry too, but never heard anything about it.

"No." Hermione muttered, ashamed.

Ginny's eyes widened, and she smirked.

"I love you Hermione, but you have to agree with these circumstances it is rather funny that Snape will be your first." She propped a leg up on the tub edge and dried it, before doing the same with the other.

"It's not funny, Gin. I'm honestly scared. I'm not ready for this. I'd rather fight a hundred death eaters by myself than think of having sex with a stranger."

Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears. She was slumped on the counter next to the sink, her back leaning against the large mirror and just starred at her hands.

"Hermione, pull yourself together. Accept it. We can't do anything about it right now. He may put a baby in you, but he isn't going to change your values. He isn't going to tamper with your spirit. You're a strong witch. You can handle anything." Ginny reached out, grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it.

"What's it like?" Hermione asked, grabbing a rag to dry her eyes.

Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Help me with my hair and I will tell you."

* * *

Luna had been sleeping for the better part of the day. Curled up on the huge king size bed, underneath all the blankets she could find. Hagrid wasn't sure when the last time she had a proper meal was. It was the middle of summer, and to him, hotter than blazes. Being so thin and frail, it was no wonder she was as cold as she was.

He had put a pot of water on the stove, and was in the process of dicing what vegetables he could find for some hearty soup. The pantry was stocked with just about everything he would need. Hagrid decided he would get Luna back to health before even thinking about a plan to get them out of there. She needed to be strong. He needed to be strong.

There were no windows in their room. They couldn't tell what the time of the day was, but he did recall Lucius saying something about it being the afternoon.

While digging through the cupboard, Hagrid found a bit of twine. Tying a knot at one end, he figured that would represent that day. He decided he would stay up as long as he could, then sleep however long he could. If it worked out the way he wanted, he would make a knot each time he woke up. It would count as one day more.

No, it wasn't the best way to keep track of the days, but it was the best idea he had.

This life he was living under the Death Eaters, was no life anyone should live.

It was his own fault though, he thought. He remembered feel Harry fidget in his arms when he carried him out of the forbidden forest. Hagrid remembered how he had cried out that he was still alive. How happy he was.

It was stupid. So stupid. Why did he allow himself to be so careless? His actions cost Harry his life. His actions cost the world their new start.

There was a stir underneath the blankets which brought Hagrid back to reality. He heard a soft moan as Luna stretched out and repositioned herself under the covers. She stayed asleep though.

"I have to fix this" Hagrid muttered to himself. He wouldn't put poor Luna through a pregnancy. It wasn't going to happen. He would rather die, than allow it.

* * *

**A/N: Song "Drift" By Emily Osment**


	6. The Morning Of

"_Everybody's telling me what to do,_

_And I, I can't choose._

_And Everybody wants control,_

_To hang me up, by their noose._

_If they only knew,_

_They'd laugh and dance like fools._

_If they only knew,_

_That souls cannot, be fooled."_

**CHAPTER SIX: The Morning Of**

Draco loved the way the wood floors creaked underneath him as he walked from room to room. He loved the way the sunlight danced along the walls of the northern facing suites in the early morning hours of each new day. He loved that this place belonged to him, and that it was safe, and that he would be the one to come home to it at the end of everyday.

All of the rooms had been painted a warm gray with white trim. The floors were restored to their original glory, and gleamed a deep dark chocolate. He had all of the windows replaced, and made sure to do another round of spells on the property when he arrived earlier that morning. He even did an extra round inside the home itself.

Wendy had scrubbed the place from top to bottom until it shined like new. She had gone grocery shopping, and made sure each bathroom was stocked with the necessary toiletries. The house elf had also picked up the large area rugs Draco ordered at the beginning of the week, and set them in their designated spots to rest.

It was beginning to feel more and more like a home.

"The bed set I ordered will be arriving in Diagon Alley around noon, Wendy. You will need to pick it up. I've left a small pouch of galleons on the kitchen counter for any unforeseen expenses."

"Yes, Master Draco." Wendy nodded.

"The furniture will belong to the master bedroom in the east wing. Be sure not to scratch the floors when you get them assembled."

Draco walked along the upstairs corridor glancing inside each room as he passed. Trying his best to make sure he didn't miss or forget anything. His hands were in his trouser pockets so that the sweat from his palms wouldn't be as noticeable.

Draco hadn't slept all night. His nerves were getting the better of him.

He wanted to make sure the house was in order. Who would take a guy seriously if he and his life weren't put together? He also wanted to work on his personality. If they had to live together he had to make sure she knew he was the boss.

It's not her fault, Draco reminded himself. She didn't choose this. She wasn't the one who decided his fate, no more than he was the one who decided hers.

In school he had always made it a point to be rude to those outside of his clan. It wasn't because he hated everyone though, it was more because he didn't want to risk becoming too attached. Voldemort was after Harry Potter and his followers. For him to be seen with anyone in relation to Potter would put him and his family in a very bad situation.

Draco didn't think much of the Weasley's. He didn't hate them, but they weren't the kind of people he could see himself being friends with either. They had always been really easy targets to bully and he needed that.

"No, Sir. No scratches, Sir."

"At eleven o'clock, our belongings will be arriving. Please have all of our clothes put away neatly, I do not want to see any wrinkles on my shirts." Draco said calmly.

"Yes, Master. No wrinkles." Repeated Wendy, almost at a run to keep up with her master's long legs.

"I will need to order a desk, and living room set later tonight." Draco muttered to himself, "Before the stores close."

He stopped in the middle of the corridor and pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. 7:28am. He had a bit more time to waste before he needed to be back. Picking up his pace, he continued throughout the house, towards the stairs. He needed to check on the courtyard. The landscape had been redesigned the previous day and Draco still hadn't been able to check on it.

"We will be having dinner at my parents this evening, so you will not need to cook. We should be in around nine o'clock." He continued.

Half way down the steps Draco came to a sudden stop. "Oh, and if you see Ginny today, remember not speak of our home or it's location. If she asks any questions, tell her I have specifically said you're not allowed to say."

All he needed was his mother to over hear or for Ginny to blab to the others. Being social was never something Draco enjoyed. He would stay out of it, if it was at all possible.

"Yes, Sir. Not one word, Sir."

Wendy was practically galloping behind Draco, her large ears flapping against the top of her head.

* * *

"Cho, will you help me with my dress?" Lavender grunted. "I can't seem to get zipped all the way up in the back. I think it's stuck."

But Cho wasn't listening. She leaned against the wall, staring at Weasley from across the room.

Why is she so happy? Cho wondered. Why is she laughing? Does she not know what's about to happen? Did she ever think how Harry might feel, knowing she was about to be bonded with Malfoy? The least she could do was act like it was a tragedy.

Just realize for once, that her life was over.

But Cho was confident Ginny was not that type of girl. All through Hogwarts she could remember seeing Weasley snog all sorts of guys. It was just the way she was. Love crazed..

By mid week she had realized she was jealous of Ginny. Jealous that Voldemort had chosen Weasley for Draco instead of herself. Though she would never admit it, she had always had a small crush on him. She remembered him opening the door to Charms class for her once. How he had been a complete gentleman about it. Draco never said anything to her, nor did he ever do it again, but she could have sworn that something was there. That he felt something towards her.

"Cho!" Lavender snapped her fingers in front of Cho's face. "Come back to reality. I need your help."

Lavender smiled at her friend, and moved her arm awkwardly above her head, pointing to her back. "Please?"

Cho pulled herself upright and smiled slightly. "Turn around."

* * *

"Chummy, I desperately need you to have these rooms cleaned by this evening." Severus stated, buttoning up the white shirt he just put on. "I do not want to see any dust in this room when we arrive tonight."

"Yes, Sir."

Severus knew the Dark Lord was capable of many things, but these marriages were never something he thought he would need to worry about. No one could have ever foreseen this plan, not out of Voldemort.

Severus looked in the mirror above his chest of drawers, fixing his collar.

He could not believe this was actually happening.

It made him feel awfully insecure, thinking about being with a woman. He had only ever loved one soul in all of his life, and could not accept the idea of having to love another. He also had never been intimate with a woman before. This would be without a doubt, the most difficult obstacle he would have to overcome.

Would the Granger girl think him inadequate? Would she find him revolting?

He had gone the extra length and washed his hair. Hopefully she would notice that.

Sitting himself down on the edge of the bed, he slipped on his shoes, and one by one he tied the laces.

She wasn't ugly, Severus thought as he stood up and fastened his cufflinks. His children had a chance at being beautiful with her as their mother. They also had a chance to be gifted beyond belief. She was one of the smartest witches he had ever taught.

The start of term would begin on Monday, and seeing as it was Friday he did not feel the need to bring her to the Prince Estate after the ceremony. They might as well just begin their life at the castle. He felt it could also be an easier adjustment to her new life. Living in a familiar place. Once a child was born, he would set up a home for them in Hogsmeade during the school year.

A child. Who would have thought in a million years that he would be within range of fatherhood?

And even if he and Hermione did not come together as a couple, he knew he would want to be as close to his child as he could. To raise it the way he would want it to be raised. All they would have to do is be civil. Life would be alright, so long as they were civil to one another.

Severus grabbed his robes, and threw them on as he looked around the apartment once more. It had been thoroughly cleaned the day before, and rearranged. The spare room had finally been emptied and organized. Once used for a dumping ground to store paperwork, it was now cleared and ready to be used properly.

"I beg your pardon, Sir." Chummy bowed, her nose almost touching the stone floor. "Professor McGonagall is at the door, and insists on having a word."

Snape sighed, and nodded. "Very well."

* * *

Ginny Weasley was bent over her bed cackling. From the place she was standing, she had a full view into the lavatory. Hermione had been show casing her outfit, spinning in circles on the ball of her foot, and doing a curtsy when she slipped on a puddle of water behind her. Hermione stuck her tongue out as she gathered herself upright. She smoothed out her dress, and walked into the bedroom.

All of their belongings were packed in large trunks, and stacked in the middle of the room. Narcissa had done some extra shopping for each girl, to make sure they all had plenty of clothes to last them the first few months. Their beds were made, and wardrobes sat empty.

It wouldn't be long now.

There was a mix of energy in the room. Anxiousness, followed by depression and anger.

Of course they didn't want to marry the Death Eaters. Especially the ones who killed so many of their friends, but they couldn't forget that this past week had been heaven compared to the last couple of years. They were receiving eight hours of sleep each night. Eating three meals a day. A warm bath each day before bed, and clean clothes to wear every morning.

It was a confusing time.

They could deny Voldemort's arrangement, and be sentenced to death- but what good would come of it? At least if they survived, they would have a chance at making the world a better place. Have a chance at another revolution. Death was selfish.

Hermione and Ginny agreed to take it one day at a time. They would be happy to be alive. Grateful for the chance to prove that Ron and Harry did not die in vain. Sure, they would both have the mark etched into their flesh, but it wouldn't change their priorities. They would be married to Death Eaters, but they would not love them. Having children would give them both a reason to make the world better. A reason to keep fighting.

Lavender and Cho, on the other hand, were different. They treated it like a death sentence. Choosing to wallow in their misery instead of seeing the good that could come out of it. Lavender cried in silence every night, waking up to balls of used tissues scattered amongst her bed. Cho would often day dream during breakfast, falling into a sort of trance and never get involved in the conversation. She would break down in the bath though. The three of them would often wonder if the entire manor could hear her wailing, with the way it echoed against the tile. Ginny would try to comfort her, but it only made Cho more angry.

This morning Ginny and Hermione decided to keep to themselves. They were not going to let anyone bring down what happiness they managed to muster. Narcissa wanted them smiling, and that's what they planned to do. Both spent most of the early morning reminiscing. Happy memories of their time back at the Burrow. They would stop each other before the tears came, and change to a different memory. Hermione was going to miss having Gin by her side.

All of the girls had their hair pulled back and half up. Each had a set of diamond stud earrings, and a necklace to match. They helped each other with makeup and made sure they all had their nails painted. The girls wore elegant matching sleeveless dresses that stopped just above the knee. They were all different colors, but paired with sensible white pumps.

Hermione was in an ivory, Ginny in a soft pink, Cho in a butter creme yellow, and Lavender in a pale blue.

Narcissa walked into the room with her house elf at her side.

"My, how beautiful you all look!" She forced a smile.

"Thank you." The girls said as one.

They all lined up in the middle of the room in front of Mrs Malfoy. Their hair, skin, and weight had improved so drastically that they almost looked like their old selves again. Almost.

"The Dark Lord has brought you all gifts." Narcissa stated, extending her arm toward the little elf with the boxes.

"You are about to join the elite. You should remember the kindness bestowed upon you by our members and be grateful." She reminded, clasping her hands together in front of her and allowing the elf to pass out the boxes.

"Yes, Ma'am."

After each girl had their box, they opened it.

* * *

"Have you decided?" Dolohov asked, pouring himself a drink into one of the Malfoy's crystal glasses.

"Yeah, I've decided." replied Rodolphus, taking a seat in one of the arm chairs across the room.

They were the first to arrive that morning and from what Rodolphus could make of it, Antonin didn't bother trying to look decent.

He had his usual five o'clock shadow, and his hair was messily stuck into a bun at the back of his head. All of the clothes he wore were wrinkled as if Dolohov had just picked them up from a pile on the floor. He had always been the worst dressed wizard in this company. Antonin was not one to try. That poor girl didn't stand a chance with him. Rodolphus wondered just how long it would be until she turned up dead.

"Well. What's it, then?" Antonin took a swig of his brandy as he turned to look at LeStrange; leaning against the bar.

"You'll find out when the Dark Lord will. In time."

The sun was just over the horizon when Lucius joined the group. He too, poured himself a drink before sitting down. It was quiet. The three men stayed quiet for a while, the only noise being the ice shuffling in their glasses.

Voldemort had said he would be over before the ceremony, but no one was quite sure when that would be. Five hours before? Twenty minutes before? Lucius made sure that his family would be up by day break. He wanted to be prepared for his Master's arrival.

The girls were upstairs getting ready, most likely in the bath, and Narcissa was making a sweep through the manor making sure everything was spotless.

"I told Draco to be down by seven thirty." Lucius muttered.

He pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. It was 7:43am. As usual, Draco was never on time.

"Give the boy a rest, Lucius." Rodolphus chuckled. "The ceremony wont start until nine."

"We all need to go over the vows. Make sure everyone is on the same page, or it's me who will have to pay."

Lucius's foot was tapping against the floor violently. He could feel the two other men staring at him from across the room. If only they knew what he had to put up with. It was as if he couldn't do anything right. Lucius made sure the schedule was known. It wasn't his bloody fault if no one else bothered to keep up with it.

"Have you heard about the Dark Lord's progress in America?" Dolohov began, finishing his drink and setting the glass down on the table behind him.

"He's been visiting with the Head Master at the Salem school for a while. Out in Massachusetts. We have one of our members there working on staff."

Dolohov straightened himself up, and walked over to the mantle above the fireplace and rested his arm against it.

"There are rumors that a revolution is starting. There is a chance some of us could be relocated out there to help. They've all heard about Potter's death, and they think they have time to take the necessary precautions, but I think deep down they know it's too late."

Antonin and Rodolphus chuckled together at the thought.

"If what you say is true, I will offer Draco to the Dark Lord. Perhaps he can make us proud with his work out there." Lucius whispered.

"Just what I thought you would say, Lucius." sighed Voldemort as he crept into the room. "I have yet to decide what action I'd like to take, but will keep your offer in mind."

"My Lord." The three startled Death Eaters stood up and bowed as quickly as their bodies would allow.

Lucius wanted to kick himself. Why the bloody hell did that always happen to him?

"My work in Salem is almost complete. I have not one member, but three who are stationed out there." Voldemort hissed. "The Carrows will be joining me in my next trip. We will make sure our voices are heard throughout the world."

"I'll drink to that!" exclaimed Dolohov, walking back to the bar and fixing himself another drink.

The Dark Lord smirked and nodded his head in appreciation.

"Lucius, I've just sent your wife up stairs with gifts for the brides. I hope they like them. I am thinking about outfitting all the women within our ranks with them."

Voldemort rested his hand on Rodolphus's shoulder, "It will protect the girls from any unwanted spells. I know dear Bella can be a feisty one. Wouldn't want that little Cho hurt."

"Thank you, my Lord." Rodolphus replied, smiling at the thought.

* * *

"A ribbon." Lavender stated, sounding as though she expected more.

Inside each of their black velvet gift boxes was a length of silk, gold colored, ribbon.

Hermione eyed it cautiously. Ribbon? Was she supposed to believe it was just ordinary ribbon? Of all the gifts she could have been given from Voldemort himself, he chose a simple ribbon? Not a chance.

She turned towards Ginny and gave her a knowing look. Ginny nodded in agreement.

Narcissa stepped forward, starting with Lavender, and place the ribbon from her box around Lavender's wrist. Lavender looked back and forth between her wrist, and Narcissa's face. Mrs Malfoy tied the ribbon in a knot, and with an instant it dissolved into Lavenders skin. Vanishing beneath.

"The ribbons, ladies..." Narcissa began, moving to Cho and wrapping the next ribbon around her wrist, "are doused with a protection potion. A very strong one, at that. When it is adsorbed by the body, it puts a sort of barrier up."

Cho's ribbon vanished into her wrist, and Narcissa moved on to Hermione.

"My ribbon has left a mark. It hasn't disappeared all the way.." Mumbled Lavender.

Wrapping the following ribbon around Hermione's wrist, Mrs Malfoy looked over to Lavender.

"Once it's been absorbed, it will leave a thin gold braided ring around your wrist. It will stay there as if it were a tattoo. The braid will be there for the rest of your life."

Hermione twisted around her arm to watch the thin ribbon dissolve into her. She could feel a warmth pass over her body.

"But the vow?" Hermione spoke. "It can't possibly protect.."

"You're very right, Miss Granger. Even though this protection charm is strong, it isn't that strong. It will protect you from just about everything, but sadly it can't protect you against the Unbreakable Vow."

Narcissa finished tying the last ribbon around Ginny's wrist, and walked away as it slid beneath her skin.

"Remember ladies, this threat will end when your children are born. The threat of death is only real, until you become mothers. You will always be married, but you will not always be in danger."

The faint traces of gold around each of their wrists were just light enough to blend into the their skins.

Narcissa smiled, glancing over the young women.

"Alright. It's time to head down stairs. Grab your cloaks, dears."

They each took a velvet black cloak from the wall and fastened them over their cloaks were so long, that part of it drug on the floor. They made sure that the hood came over the tops of their heads, just as they had practiced.

"Lovely. Follow me."

In a line, like they were at the beginning of the week, they followed Narcissa out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Song "Power Hungry Animals" By The Apache Relay**


	7. The Vows

"_All around me are familiar faces,  
Worn out places, worn out faces;  
Bright and early for their daily races,  
Going nowhere, going nowhere._

_Their tears are filling up their glasses,  
No expression, no expression;  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow,  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow._

_And I find it kinda funny,  
I find it kinda sad;  
The dreams in which I'm dying,  
Are the best I've ever had._

_I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take;  
When people run in circles,  
It's a very, very mad world, mad world."_

**CHAPTER SEVEN: The Vows**

"Just as we rehearsed, ladies."

The girls were standing at the top of the staircase preparing to descend. They stood in a straight line, with their legs together, and heads down. In all of their practices, they were not allowed to even touch the railing for support. Mrs Malfoy would remind them that it was a mark of a true 'lady'.

The black velvet cloaks hanging over their bodies reminded Hermione of a few Muggle films and their depictions of witchcraft.

She had to admit, they were pretty close.

"When you come down the stairs, your betrothed will be standing at the bottom. As you reach them, they will offer their left arm to you. You will take it with your right. Keep your eyes down as they walk you into the sitting room." Narcissa urgently whispered.

Ginny was standing at the back of the line, and she gently tapped the back of Hermione's foot in front of her.

"Lavender's crying again." Ginny spoke, just softly enough for Hermione's ear.

Slowly Hermione raised her head, just enough to make out the figure at the very front of the line. With what looked to be her shoulders bobbing up and down, she agreed. Lavender was crying.

Narcissa closed in on her, leaning in front of her face.

"Lavender. I need smiles. You are grateful! I will not repeat myself anymore." Narcissa hissed.

There was a loud CRACK at the bottom of the stairs, and Narcissa was jolted upward by surprise. When she regained composure, she continued.

"The ceremony will begin with placement. You will follow your betrothed and they will place you where you need to stand. When the time has come you will turn in their direction, and they will lower your hood. At that moment, and only that moment, you will be allowed to look up at them."

Harry kept trying to intrude on Ginny's thoughts. She kept pushing him back as deep as she could but it was no use.

Would she ever find happiness like that again? A happiness that left her feeling as if everything in the world was bright, and exactly as it was supposed to be?

"You are not allowed to look anywhere else in the room, during that time. Your eyes are only for your betrothed until the vows have been completed."

Narcissa was walking up and down the line of girls handing out what last minute advice and procedures she could think of.

Ginny closed her eyes, remembering Hagrid holding him. Her Harry. He had been so pale.

"Each pair will have a separate wizard to cast the Unbreakable Vow. Lavender, you and Antonin will have myself. Cho, you and Rodolphus will have my sister, Bellatrix. Hermione, you and Severus will have my husband, Lucius. And Ginny, you and Draco will have the Dark Lord. Is that understood?" Narcissa finished.

The girls nodded.

Ginny wasn't sure what it was she was agreeing to, she just knew that this was the worst possible moment to be having her memories rush over her.

She remembered being on the steps to the school, and watching the realization on everyone's faces that Harry was still alive. Actually alive. And for a split second she felt wholeheartedly that they would win. She knew good was finally going to triumph over evil, and just as soon as that relief swept over her, it was gone. It had left with a flash of green.

"Make sure your dresses are completely covered by your robes!" Mrs Malfoy hissed in the distance.

Ginny didn't recall much else taking place after that. She knew she had become weak at the knees, which made her fall to a sitting position on the steps. She remembered Ron and Hermione had both gripped each of her arms and lifted her to safety within the castle. It was a blur after that, though.

Why couldn't Harry have kept still? Why did he have to start moving so quickly? There could have been a way to end it if he had just played dead.

Flashes of images flooded in and she squeezed her eyes shut. Ginny could feel her throat growing hot, and feel tears lining her eyes.

All she needed was her make up to smear right before the ceremony began.

"Stop it" she muttered to herself.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Called Draco, buttoning the top of his shirt and smoothing out his sleeves. "I got held up in Diagon Alley."

His father, godfather, Antonin, and Rodolphus were positioned in the foyer in front of the stairs. His aunt Bellatrix was pacing the floor in front of them.

"Why in the world were you in Diagon Alley?" Asked Severus, walking over and rather too roughly smoothing out Draco's robes.

"Business."

Snape eyed his godson suspiciously, but did not question him.

"Out on business? But you were supposed to be in your room, up stairs, getting ready like the rest of them." Lucius seethed. "The Dark Lord is already here. He arrived at a quarter to eight this morning. I believe I asked you to be down by seven thirty?"

"I'm sorry, father, I..."

"Ah, Draco!" Interrupted Voldemort, walking into the foyer. "You've arrived. I was about to wonder if you were going to ditch my invitation."

Voldemort looked over each of the men, making eye contact with all.

"No, my Lord. Just behind schedule. I was caught up..." Draco began to explain himself, but the Dark Lord held up his hand.

"I understand."

That's right, Draco remembered. Of course he read me.

"Bella, dear. Do not fret. You're life isn't over, nor is it less valuable to our regime. You are important to me!" The Dark Lord assured, placing an arm around her shoulders.

Bellatrix stopped her pacing and lifted her chin up. "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Hermione could feel her stomach turn as she listened to the muffled voices below. Could she please just get this over with?

She hadn't eaten much this morning, because she knew if she did there would be a rather big chance at becoming sick from all of her nerves. Thank goodness she wouldn't have to deal with Lord Voldemort as her witness, she thought.

"Alright. I believe its time."

With Lavender in the lead, they began their descent. The carpet, which lined the stairs, silenced their steps, but did not do much for Lavender's sniffling. Hermione kept her focus at the back of Cho's robe not daring to look up. She kept her hands at her side preparing to grip the rail if she were to trip and kept focused on each foot's placement.

There were no lights on in the Manor. With the curtains open, sunlight lit every corner of the home.

Ginny, at the back of the line, saw from her peripheral Lavender join arms with Dolohov. Her shoes clicked against the marble of the floor as she stepped off the stairs. A moment later Cho was joined with Rodolphus, and then Hermione was on her way with Snape.

Not one word was spoken.

She could see Draco's arm out of the corner of her version, and lifted her own to entwine with his.

His hand was warm, Ginny recognized.

Draco had taken his right hand and placed it over Ginny's. He did not squeeze her too hard, or relax too much. He had done this plenty of times before, it seemed.

Behind Ginny and Draco, Narcissa joined with her husband and followed the group into the sitting room.

The furniture and bar had been cleared from the area. A small table stood in the middle with a bottle of Fire Whiskey, and six small glasses.

I am going to need a drink after this, Lavender thought to herself annoyingly.

Snape gently led his bride to the furthest corner towards the back of the room. All she could see were his black leather boots as she turned her body to face his. Another pair of shoes showed up on her left between them. Hermione figured Lucius had taken his spot.

Draco led Ginny to the back corner opposite of his godfather, and positioned them. The Dark Lord smiled, and moved from the center of the room, to where Draco was.

"Take your places." Voldemort hissed, watching Rodolphus move Cho to the corner across from Snape, and Antonin move Lavender to the corner across from Draco.

Bellatrix shut the door to the room and moved to Rodolphus side. She kept an evil eye on Cho, not bothering to look at her husband.

Narcissa nodded at her master, and moved to Antonin's side.

"Today will be a splendid day." Voldemort spoke. "The beginning of a new age. By this time next year, if all is well, we will be arranging many marriages."

Cho could feel Bellatrix's stare practically engulf her. This sure as hell would not be a splendid day.

Voldemort chuckled. Maybe not with Bella around, he thought.

The Dark Lord nodded, and all four men in unison reached up and lowed their brides hoods.

Lavender raised her eyes to Antonin's. He was looking at her wide eyed and had a twisted smile. His teeth, Lavender noticed, we the deepest yellow she had even seen. She could smell alcohol on his breath, and see dirt fixed within his abnormally large pores. This man looked like a monster.

Lavender quickly bit her lip to stop the trembling.

Hermione lifted her eyes to Snape's face. He looked at her, blanked face. Lacking any emotion he may have been feeling. She was used to that. Severus definitely cleaned himself up, she thought, looking at his hair. It was oil free. Did he do that for her? Or did someone tell him it was time to wash? Hermione felt awkward standing there. He had been her professor. Not in all her life did she ever believe she would vow herself to him.

Dumbledore always had reassured Hermione and her friends, that he was to be trusted. That he himself trusted Snape. Hermione felt unsure around him, but for that reason she did not feel unsafe.

Cho looked up at Rodolphus. He had a kind face, she told herself. Not necessarily attractive, but kind. Rodolphus gave her a small smile which made Bellatrix release a loud huff. His black hair was combed back, with hints of gray reflecting the sunlight. His beard was short, but clean. Rodolphus was much taller than her and blocked out some of the sunlight in within her sight.

Ginny slowly raised her head but did not open her eyes. She did not want to look at him. She was afraid.

Yes, she had told Hermione that it was just sex, but Hermione didn't know any different. Ginny knew. With sex came affection. There would be feelings. Emotions. Ginny was scared. What happens if a year from now she can't remember what Harry looked like? What happens if she falls for Malfoy? If she fell in love with him? Could she control her actions and stay pure or would she turn evil like them?

Draco cleared his throat. Why wouldn't she look at him?

Ginny opened her eyes, and drew in a deep breath.

Draco noticed the tears in her eyes. She was going to cry, he thought. He slightly shook his head.

Don't do this now. Not yet. Don't embarrass me.

Ginny blinked a few times, and focused on Draco. His hair for the most part was slicked back, while part of it fell to the side. She could tell he was nervous by the flinching muscle in his jaw. The skin below his eyes was puffy, and slightly dark. Had he lost sleep over this?

"We will begin the ceremony with the wedding portion." Voldemort hissed. "Rodolphus, you and your prisoner will not take part."

Rodolphus bowed, and rested his hands behind his back.

Ginny and Draco turned their bodies so that they were positioned facing the Dark Lord. Lavender and Antonin, followed suit facing Narcissa; as did Hermione and Severus, turning to face Lucius.

This wasn't the kind of marriage Ginny thought she would ever have. Quick and out of the way. She had always imagined one at the Burrow, with all of her family and friends there to celebrate. Ginny had envisioned a spectacular wedding dress, the kind of dress you would see in Witch Weekly's bridal column. But most of all, she had dreamed it to be with someone she loved. Not an arranged marriage.

"Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley," Voldemort began, "Do you take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To obey, take care of, and fulfill his every desire?"

Ginny cleared her throat. "I do."

Why was she doing this? What was the point? She was angry at herself for agreeing. Fulfill his every desire? What was that supposed to mean?

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife? To watch over, teach, and guide down the path of true honor?"

Draco had almost spat out his answer before Voldemort had a chance to finish. "I do."

"Very well." The Dark Lord waved his wand over the both of them, and Ginny suddenly felt a coolness washing over her.

"You are now, husband and wife. Congratulations, Ginny Malfoy."

Draco took hold of Ginny's right hand, but he wouldn't look at her.

"Your arm." Voldemort held out his hand out, palm open.

Ginny lifted her left arm to Voldemort, and he took it. His hand was different from Draco's. Ice cold and quite thin. She could feel his bones underneath his pale skin with ease. The Dark Lord lowered his wand to the skin of her inner arm, and muttered an incantation.

She, at once, felt a burning. Not realizing what she was doing, she gripped Draco's hand tightly. He didn't make a sound, or retreat, but stood there and let her use him for support.

Draco remembered how much it hurt. How he had wished he had been able to hold someones hand through the process. It felt as if a thousand knives were carving into her arm at once, and not just into the skin, but down deep. Etching it's form into her bone.

Ginny moans were barely audible, but there. There were tears falling down the sides of her cheeks.

It will be over soon, Weasley, just hang in there, Draco thought to himself.

The instant Voldemort released her arm, the pain was gone. She looked down at the black snake slowly moving around in her skin. The mark was settling.

Draco turned to face his new wife, and let go of her hand. He reached up to the clasp on her cloak, and undid it; allowing it to fall to the ground and reveal her dress. Narcissa quickly walked over to Ginny, and bent down to retrieve the pile of black velvet from the floor.

Ginny looked up to her new husband, and before she knew it he had bent down and kissed her.

His right hand was holding onto her left hand, while his left was gently cradling her neck; tilting her head towards him. She absentmindedly placed her right hand in the crease of his elbow and returned the kiss.

It wasn't a quick kiss like Ginny had imagined it would be, but it wasn't a long exchange either. His lips were thin, but quite soft against her own. Just as she was beginning to explore him, he was gone.

Draco had pulled away.

Was I supposed to do that? Draco wondered to himself. He had always heard about the groom kissing the bride at the end of the ceremony, and just figured that was what was expected of him. Why did he have to be the first to tie the knot? Why couldn't he have been the last?

Ginny turned to stand at his right. She was still holding his hand and slightly smirking.

There were light mutterings of praise for the new couple before the Dark Lord ushered Narcissa to begin with Antonin and Lavender.

Ginny looked on but wasn't paying attention. Who could after having just become a wife? Maybe she was lucky to be given to Draco. No, he wasn't the kind of person she wanted. What she remembered of him from Hogwarts was awful, but he was much better looking that the others.

Narcissa had come to the end of her ceremony, and Dolohov was undoing Lavender's cloak.

Bellatrix giggled back in her corner as she looked on at Lavender's face.

The sight of Antonin kissing Lavender was revolting. You could tell by her body language that she wasn't wanting anything to do with it, but Dolohov pulled her in by her waist and enveloped her mouth. Ginny squinted her eyes shut and turned her face into Draco's shoulder.

She felt so sorry for her old classmate.

Once Lavender had been announced as Mrs Dolohov, and were congratulated, they all turned their attention to Lucius.

Hermione felt so beautiful in her dress, but so out of place with the circumstance.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Severus Snape to be your lawfully wedded wife? To obey, take care of, and fulfill his every desire?"

"I do." Hermione answered.

"Severus Snape, do you take Hermione Jean Granger as your lawfully wedded wife? To watch over, teach, and guide down the path of true honor?"

"I do." Severus drawled.

"Very well" Lucius stated, and waved his wand over the couple.

Hermione felt a cool tingling surround her.

"Your arm." Lucius asked.

Hermione raised her left arm, and placed it into Lucius's outstretched hand. He, like the Dark Lord, Place the tip of his wand onto Hermione's skin.

She let out a cry, and grabbed the nearest thing she could find. Snape's upper arm. The pain, though not the worst thing she had ever felt, was excruciating. Hermione could not bare to watch, so keeping her eyes sealed shut, she squeezed Severus's arm as hard as she could.

The pain released, and she slowly let go of her new husband. Snape brushed the area on his arm she had gripped, smoothing out the wrinkles. She was strong for being so small.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself.

He took her hand, and gently squeezed it, then turned her to face him. After undoing her cloak, and watching it fall, he paused.

It's now or never, Severus thought.

Hermione looked up at her new husband and watched his face contort trying to figure out his next step. It was very silly to her that kissing was more terrifying to him than the Dark Lord. She smirked, and raised up on her heals, placing a soft peck onto his lips.

Severus was taken aback. Happy that it was over, but stunned at how embarrassing he felt. He was supposed to be the one to kiss her, not the other way around. This was done wrong. What was wrong with him?

"Bravo, Severus" laughed Bellatrix. "You're finally with a real woman."

"That's enough, Bella." Voldemort said as he walked over to Cho and took her cloak off. He carelessly tossed it to the floor before continuing.

"Now to start the part of the ceremony that everyone has been anticipating."

Hermione and Snape then knelt down on the floor. They were followed by the other three pairs.

Together each pair lifted their right arm and in one swift movement their hands were clasped together.

His hands are soft, Hermione thought, as she held Severus's hand.

The Dark Lord, Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix lowered their wands to joined hands in front of them and as if rehearsed, the men began to speak in unison.

"Do you vow to bring forth an heir into our regime?" The men asked, staring into the eyes of the women across from them.

"I vow." The women replied.

At once a thin string of red shot from the wands and made one loop around the conjoined hands.

Ginny watched the red glow from the string light up Draco's face; turning it a shade of pink.

"Do you vow to bring forth an heir within a year's time?" The men continued.

"I vow." The women repeated.

Another thin red string shot out of the wands and followed the path of the last. Wrapping around the clasped hands.

Hermione watched as her and Severus hands were tickled by the thin string before disappearing under their skin.

Was that all that happened with an Unbreakable Vow? Hermione had imaged that it would hurt, like the Dark Mark, and she'd imagined that the curse would take longer to preform. With every book she had studied, the dark arts were not a subject she focused on, and though Ronald had once spoken about it in her sixth year, she only knew the basics.

Slowly Voldemort, Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa raised their wands.

"It is done." The Dark Lord announced.

* * *

**A/N: Song "Mad World" By Gary Jules with Michael Andrews**


	8. Celebration

"_They brand you with the fire,__  
__Then push you into the sun._

_They want the free land to expire,__  
__They want everyone to be numb._

_The worlds drinking from a cup that no one wants to share__  
__Words from the king that no one wants to hear"_

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Celebration**

"A toast to the newly weds, who will bring in our next generation!" The Dark Lord laughed raising his glass.

Severus, Draco, Antonin, Rodolphus, Lucius, and Voldemort stood in a circle around the table of Fire Whiskey. Holding their glasses of alcohol in the air, they all proceeded to bump each others drinks before downing the shot.

After the vow, Narcissa took all of the girls to the dining room for brunch and the Dark Lord had asked for the men to fall back for a moment so that they could go over some business.

"As some of you were stating this morning, I have been working over seas trying to further our membership across the world."

Voldemort set his empty glass down with the others and walked in a circle around the group slowly.

"I need one more willing member to relocate for our cause." The Dark Lord hissed.

"Sir, Draco would love to accept this most honorable task. Wouldn't you Draco?" Lucius stammered.

Draco stared at his father in disbelief; not understanding how something like that could come out of his mouth. If it was so honorable, why didn't he volunteer himself? Why was it that he always had to push his son into tasks, instead of pushing himself. Draco was ashamed at how much of a coward this man was. Of course he would accept what ever position the Dark Lord asked of him, but he wasn't about to put other people in front of him hoping he wasn't chosen.

The Dark Lord chucked. "I quite agree, Draco"

Lucius glared at his son, before turning his eyes on Voldemort.

"Lucius, perhaps you are the man I need for the job."

Draco smiled, pouring himself another shot.

Thank you, my Lord, he thought to himself.

"S..S..Sir?" Lucius began, his eyes widening.

"I feel that it would be good for you to have a bit of change in your life. I'm sure Narcissa would love it. You know? To see the world."

The Dark Lord twirled his fingers in the air with a laugh.

Draco sniggered at that idea. His mother may be made of stone, but he had his doubts about her when it came to the idea of future grandchildren. It would be a nice to be so far away from them for a change.

"I am setting up new movement in both Brisbane, Australia, and Victoria, British Colombia. It is your choice."

"I...I...I, Sir.." Lucius stuttered. He was gripping the edge of the table to keep his hands from trembling.

"You have a fortnight to decide, Lucius." Said Voldemort, cutting him off.

Draco threw back his shot, and grinned. It had been a long while since he was genuinely happy about something. He felt as if the pressure were being released in his life. That he could finally begin to start breathing peacefully. Draco now, not only owned his own private property, but his father would be far away from anything having to do with him. He could have his family, without having his parent's involvement.

This would be a splendid day after all.

"Antonin, I need you in Massachusetts by tomorrow evening. A rebellion has begun and I need a strong wizard there to make sure what needs to be done, gets done." The Dark Lord stated.

"Yes, my Lord." Antonin muttered.

"I have a residence set up for you and your new wife. You may stay there until I say otherwise."

Antonin nodded once more. "Thank you, my Lord"

"Severus, I need you to stay with the school. You will be of great use for me there."

Snape bowed to Voldemort, understanding.

"Rodolphus, Draco, I will update you both tomorrow at our next meeting if I feel like anything should change with your jobs."

Severus stared at the Dark Lord with his hands resting in front of him in a loose embrace. He was desperate to get on with his work. Why had he agreed to stay so late this evening? Remembering his master, he turned down his thoughts and exchanged them with new ones. To have Lucius off his back would be a brilliant change of pace.

"In the mean time, let us go celebrate." The Dark Lord finished.

* * *

"There are so many of people here." Ginny whispered into Draco's ear. "It makes me nervous."

The new couple stood at the forefront of the foyer next to the stairs, welcoming the guests as they arrived.

Draco had taken off his robe so that he was now a little more casual; the few buttons at the top of his shirt were undone, and he had rolled his sleeves a third of the way up his arms. Ginny's arm was woven through his and she had let her hair down earlier that evening. She felt more comfortable and relaxed after having a few drinks. She also felt better knowing Draco was in a good mood. He had seemed so uptight this morning, but after the meeting with the Dark Lord following the ceremony, his attitude had changed. He was easier to be around. Draco's energy was lighter.

"Don't worry about it. You're officially in the club now. You're gold to them." He muttered under his breath as the next wizard walked through the door.

The new arrival was stopped by his father, which gave Draco enough time to relay some information about him to her.

"That's Walden McNair. He's been apart of our organization since the beginning. Very quiet, but you should hear some of his war stories. He isn't considered high ranking, because he pretended to have never been a Death Eater after the Dark Lord fell." Draco chuckled, "No wonder he is best friends with my father. They're both cowards."

As Draco was finishing, Lucius had begun to guide McNair toward their spot.

"Ah Draco, Congratulations!"

Ginny dropped her arm to allow Draco to shake McNair's hand.

"Thank you, Walden."

"And this must be.." McNair began, not remembering her name.

"Ginny." Draco finished, placing his hand against her lower back.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she felt his hand rest against her. She smiled at the Death Eater, and curtseyed. He bowed his head to her, before smiling once more at Draco and walking away.

"Come, Walden. I need a word." Lucius mumbled, steering him to the living area.

Ginny straightened back up and clasped her hands in front of her. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable as Draco hadn't yet moved his hand. She remembered when Harry would do the same thing. He had been so gentle with her, and she had felt so protected.

Draco was a bit different. He too, was gentle, but she hadn't felt safe with him yet.

"Will we be having a lot of visitors like your parents do?" Ginny stammered.

"I hope not."

Dropping his hand to her's, he grabbed a hold.

"Since you're officially apart of this family, let me take you on a little tour of this place."

Walking across the hall, he passed a tray of glasses filled with fire whiskey, and grabbed one. Draco then set off up the stairs with Ginny on his heels, unnoticed by the others.

* * *

This was awkward. So terribly awkward. Why wasn't he talking to her? Why wasn't he talking to anyone? Couldn't he be just a little more sociable?

Hermione sat at the table next to Severus, absentmindedly tracing the gold braid around her wrist as she watched her husband's eyes dart around the room. The dinner had ended but people were still hanging back and catching up with each other. Snape hadn't looked at her since the ceremony, and had only spoke to the Dark Lord throughout their meal.

She wasn't upset, oddly enough. How could she justify being upset for the lack of attention? Of course she wouldn't be treated by Ron this way, but this wasn't Ron; This was Severus. This wasn't something that needed a celebration, and it definitely wasn't something she needed happy memories of.

Ginny and Draco were at the far end of the room chatting with Lucius and Bellatrix. Cho was still sitting alone at the table across from herself watching Rodolphus, who was deep in conversation with Amycus Carrow.

"But you could do great things out there, Rod. So much fresh meat, you wouldn't know where to start!" Amycus laughed.

"I don't think Bella would be up for that. She's quite close to Cissy, and with the idea of a child being brought into the mix, I'm sure she'd want to stay on her own turf. I will talk to her about it though." Said Rodolphus, taking a swig of his whiskey.

At the far end of the table, Amycus's sister, Alecto, was with Augustus Rookwood, and The Dark Lord. They too were deep in conversation, only Hermione was too far away to tell what it was about.

Crabbe and Goyle stood in the hall chatting with Avery, and their parents were were in the living area talking with Avery's father.

It surprised her to see so many familiar faces. It shocked her more at how many more members they had. The dining table could fit up to fourteen, but Narcissa had enlarged the room with a spell, and added two more identical tables.

Snape cleared his throat, and glanced over at his wife. "I shall be right back."

She nodded to him.

Hermione was exhausted. It had been such a long day, and the jitters she was feeling about her first night with Severus were subsiding into a dull anxiousness. She was too tired to feel scared about it. Now all she wanted to do was get it over and done with.

Lavender and Dolohov had left earlier in the day immediately after brunch. Hermione had given her friend a hug, and a few encouraging words.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Just do what he says. I will see you soon. Stay strong, Lav." She whispered into her ear.

"I'm scared." Lavender choked.

She had put her black cloak back on, and was leaning over hugging Hermione.

"I know, but it will all be alright." Hermione squeezed. "You're a Gryffindor, remember? You're brave."

Lavender's tears ran onto Hermione's face, and when they pulled away from each other, they both wiped off their wet cheeks with the bottom of their palms. Hermione being careful not to smudge her makeup.

Lavender waved one last time before Dolohov took hold of her hand and spun. With a _CRACK_, they had both vanished.

"I hope she stays safe. I hope he isn't cruel to her." Hermione muttered to her husband.

But Severus didn't even acknowledged her. Instead he sat back down at the table, and continued his talk with the Dark Lord.

She stood at the door for sometime looking out over the vast front garden of the Malfoy Manor. For the family to be so dark, the home was beautiful. You wouldn't believe there were a bunch of murderers residing inside.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Are you ready, Hermione?"

Snape came to stand next to her chair, and held out his hand to hers.

"Oh, are we leaving?" She asked, taking his hand in hers, and getting to her feet.

"Yes, I believe it's time to head out. Go get your cloak and meet me in the foyer."

* * *

"Draco, we've made up a room for you two upstairs. Breakfast will be at nine o'clock sharp..." Narcissa began, but she stopped when she saw her son pulling his robes out of the closet in front of the entrance and sticking an arm through one of the sleeves. Ginny was doing the same thing, pulling out her cloak and throwing it around herself.

They were the last to leave and the time had come for his parents to find out that he would no longer be living under their roof.

"Mum, I have us a room in London for the night. We'll be staying there until I can find a place. Thank you, though."

Draco turned around and fasten the cloak on Ginny before helping her with her hood. She was a bit tipsy having had seven drinks this evening, and grabbed onto the front of Draco's robes to steady herself.

Draco chuckled. Light weight, he thought.

"But you can stay here, Draco. It isn't a problem. It's far too late and.." His mother started.

"Oh, Narcissa, just let the boy leave. He can take care of himself." Lucius piped up, standing on the first step of the stairs. "Be sure to get that girl sober before you bring her around again."

"Don't you mean your daughter-in-law?" Draco asked, looking towards his father as he straightened his collar and took hold of Ginny's hand. "She has a name."

Lucius didn't respond, but waved his son off and proceeded on up the stairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning during Saturday's meeting." Draco pecked his mother's cheek and walked out the door.

After stepping outside of the Manor, he held Ginny's hand a bit tighter and then spun, apparating them out.

Ginny felt like she was going to be sick. It was hard enough not to get sick apparating sober, much less after having a few drinks. Within a moment they were standing in an empty street on the outskirts of a large meadow. She heard Draco whisper something, and before she knew it she was being pulled towards the grass.

Why was he walking them into a meadow? Weren't they supposed to be in London?

Just as Ginny began questioning Draco's sanity, she understood.

"Oh, Draco. It's gorgeous." Ginny breathed, looking towards the mansion down the drive.

She noticed the structure the moment she stepped through the barrier.

The moon was full, and lit up the grounds. Ginny let go of Draco's hand, took off her pumps, and then spun around taking it all in; her new home.

"It's ours, isn't it? This isn't just some hotel for the night?" Ginny drunkenly laughed, dropping her heels on accident.

Draco picked them up for her and loosely carried them in his fingers as the continued up towards their home. He was so thankful the day was over with. Draco watched his bride look up across the sky, allowing her hood to fall back. He could see the light of the moon reflecting off her jewelry as she swayed back and forth trying to steady herself.

"Yes, It's ours. I bought it a few days ago." Draco laughed.

Ginny took of her cloak, and laid in the nook of her right arm. The cool breeze felt good against her skin. She wanted so desperately to lay down in the grass and sleep under the stars, like she used to at the Burrow.

"It's fairly empty. I figured you'd want to add your touch to it." Draco said, following Ginny's example and taking off his own robe.

"It's protected, then? That's why I couldn't see it at the beginning?" Ginny stepped onto the grass, and sighed at how wonderful it felt.

"That's one thing I wanted to talk to you about." Draco muttered, looking around at his property before turning his head in Ginny's direction. "I'm not going to tell you exactly where we are for the time being. I have no desire for anyone but us to have access to this location, and I certainly don't want anyone showing up unexpected."

Draco ran his right hand through his hair, and then unbuttoned the rest of his shirt; a white tank top shown beneath. It felt good to relax, he thought, as he untucked the rest his shirt from his trousers.

"This property is secured by every protection charm I could think of. Unless you know the exact location, you cant see it. Unless I have told you the address, you can't enter. For now you will have to hold my hand in order to pass through the protection charms."

Ginny yawned and nodded. "It's like Grimmauld Place."

"Like what?" Draco asked, confused.

Ginny waved her hand at him and sighed, "It was the safe house for the Order. You didn't have access to it unless you knew the address."

She understood that if she were to ever walk past the gate without Draco, she wouldn't be able to get back through.

"Yeah, exactly. This is your home now, and if you're going to have my children, I want you all to be safe. My parent's are not safe, the Dark Lord is not safe, my aunt is definitely not safe. For this place to stay protected, you.."

"I can't say anything." Ginny interrupted softly. "Don't worry, I wont."

"Thank you."

They had almost reached the steps to the home when Draco paused.

"In time I will open up to you more with my secrets. I just need to know that I can trust you."

"I understand." Ginny whispered.

Draco lifted his right arm to her, and Ginny wove her left arm through it. She leaned against him for support, resting her head on his shoulder.

Ginny was impressed at how nice Draco was being. She had expected him to be the way he was in school. She never really crossed paths with him in Hogwarts, but she always hated him for how he treated Harry, Hermione, and her brothers. She hated his father for the way he treated her own father. The entire family had never shown an ounce of compassion in all the years she had known them, and yet there she was, witnessing Draco Malfoy's kindness. It gave her hope that she just might be able to get through this.

"And now, for the grand tour." Draco smiled.

* * *

"I will need your help this weekend." Severus spoke as the walked through the front doors of the castle.

Hermione had forgotten about him being the Headmaster.

"The castle is in need of repair, and you are more than qualified to help our staff get it back in working order."

Keeping pace with Snape as he led her up towards the Headmaster's quarters, she glanced around at all of the destruction. It brought back so many memories.

On one hand she was grateful for being in a familiar place. Hermione had so many great experiences in this castle, it had been her home for so many years, but on the other hand, so many horrible things took place here. Images of Arthur and Molly Weasley's corpses lying in the great hall flooded her memory, Harry's lifeless body out in the front yard, and dragging Ginny to safety just inside the entrance.

If only they had been able to kill the snake.

Severus turned a corner and continued his talking.

"You are granted castle privileges. You are allow to roam anywhere within the grounds of Hogwarts. You are not to go to Hogsmeade, or any other destination outside of this property without my permission."

Hermione expected this. It wasn't a shock. She nodded.

"When term begins we will have more students than ever before. With new recruits from all over the world, wizards are flying in by the masses to be at the Dark Lord's side. More members mean more children." Snape muttered.

They reached the gargoyle on the third floor, and he grumbled the password.

"_Herbaria_"

The gargoyle began to move out of the way, and both Hermione and Severus passed through the threshold. At once the stairs started to shift up the tower, in a spiral, and before long they had stopped in front of the entrance to the office. Severus opened the door and they both clambered through.

It looked almost exactly as Dumbledore left it. Only there wasn't a painting of Dumbledore to be found. Hermione could hear whispering from the portraits but all of them were empty.

"This way." Said Severus, walking across the office to the stairs on the back wall.

Hermione's stomach was in knots again. She was almost to their bedroom.

"Every Saturday our members meet with the Dark Lord. I will be gone from eight to nine o'clock in the morning. You will stay here in the castle, and help Minerva with rebuilding."

"Professor McGonagall is here?" Hermione asked surprised.

"It would appear so since I have just told you that you would be working with her. Yes. And under my control. She is still a prisoner, but with her vasts amount of knowledge and teaching credentials, I deemed it fitting for her to be brought back on board."

Reaching the top of the staircase Severus pushed open and stood next to the door, allowing Hermione to come through.

The living area reminded Hermione of Gryffindor's common room, only the colors were different. Instead of warm reds, yellows, and golds, it was filled with a mixture of dark colors. Blacks, Grays, and even a bit of deep green.

Hermione guessed it had to do with house pride.

"This is the lounge."Severus began, closing the door behind them. "There are two bedrooms and a lavatory. Our meals will be downstairs in the great hall with the rest of the school, but if you ever feel like you're hungry or want to be alone, you can just call on Chummy. She will bring you something."

Hermione slowly made her way across the apartment.

It was very small, but not unbearable. Three large stained glass windows on either side of the room would let in plenty of light during the day, and a large hearth in the front of the room would heat it quickly during the winter.

"Sir," Hermione began, but Snape cut her off.

"Since we have been wed, you do not have to refer to me as 'Sir'. Severus is fine."

"I'm sorry. Severus." Hermione felt very odd calling him by his first name.

"Do you think I would be able to attend school this year? To finish off my education?" She finished, looking over to him.

Hermione had pulled her hood down, so that her hair was in view.

Snape looked back at his wife. She was just a child.

"Let me think it over."

Severus tapped his wand against the door, locking it, and then turned around.

"Let me show you our bedroom."

* * *

"This is where you will sleep." Spat Bellatrix, throwing the door to an empty room open.

There was no bed, no blankets; just a chamber pot in the corner of the room.

Rodolphus sighed, "Bella, darling, stop. She needs a bed."

"She doesn't deserve a bed!" Bellatrix shouted. "She only here for a child. Once she has a child, we'll kill her. Her job will be done!"

Cho stood with her head bent towards the floor.

"That's all fine and good, Bella, but right now she needs more than a chamber pot. The Dark Lord expects us to take care of her!"

Rodolphus was could feel his temper beginning to rise. He understood how hurt his wife was at the situation, but it wasn't something she needed to die over. Voldemort had warned him that he expected a proper room for the girl, and that he expected we take care of her. What happened after the child was of no importance to him, but right now he had an agenda to follow through with.

"Basil!" Bellatrix seethed, staring down her husband.

With a small 'pop', the house elf that had been by Cho's side during her stay at the Malfoy's, appeared.

"Yes, Mistress LeStrange" bowed the elf.

"Fetch this girl a bed."

Turning on her heel, Bellatrix crossed her arms over her chest and stormed off.

The house was old and bleak. It was not nearly as open, or grand as the Malfoy's. Dust sat on every surface, and Cho could tell the fireplace hadn't been cleaned in ages. The walls were covered in ash, and every corner of the ceiling had cobwebs. You would think with as high ranking as they were, their home would reflect it.

Rodolphus walked over to Cho, and placed his hand under her chin lifting her face to his. Bending down he gently placed a kiss on her lips. Cho's heart was racing. What was Bellatrix going to do if she saw this?

"Go to your room and get comfortable. I am going to have a quick chat with Bella, and then I'll be back down to tuck you in." He winked at her and then walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Song "The Beast" by Angus &amp; Julia Stone**


	9. First Night

"_You can't hold me, I'm too slippery.  
I do no sleepin', I get lonely.  
You can touch me, If you want to.  
I got poison, I just might bite you._

_Lie in circles, On the sunlight.  
Shine like diamonds, On a dark night.  
Ain't no mercy, In my smilin'.  
Only fangs and, Sweet beguiling._

_Future, he don't, Try to find me.  
Skin I been through, Dies behind me.  
Solid hollow, Wrapped in hatred.  
Not a drop of, Venom wasted."_

**CHAPTER NINE: First Night**

Draco sat slumped over at the foot of his bed in his tank top and pants from earlier that evening. He was massaging the tension in the back of his neck with his right hand, while using his other elbow to prop himself up against his knee; allowing the rest of his arm to dangle loosely between his legs.

The bedroom was dark except for the light that drifted in from the open bathroom door to his left.

Ginny was showering.

The steam made its way into the room and fogged the large mirror, which was attached to the deep mahogany dresser, in front of him. An old wooden clock sat on top towards the back corner beside a small gold tray that he had emptied the contents of his pockets into fifteen minutes earlier. Each moment he looked up to see the time, he could make out a vague outline of his reflection.

11:43PM.

The house was completely silent except for the sound of running water; echoing off the tile.

Draco stood up, pulled off his shirt, and tossed it onto the bed behind him; leaving his torso exposed. The drinks from earlier that night were wearing off, and he could feel his outgoing demeanor fading away. Draco was starting to over think things again.

Was he supposed to move forward tonight?

He stopped momentarily to glance at his image in the steamed mirror. For not having worked out since his time on the Slytherin Quidditch team, he had still retained a very muscular appearance. Their were dark circles under his eyes, and the front portion of his platinum blonde hair hung loosely to one side, while the rest stayed in place from where he had combed it back that morning.

He needed a glass of water.

Stepping out of the room and into the hall, he began to make his way to the stairs.

The cool wood floor felt wonderful under his bare feet. Patches of moonlight scattered his path from the windows of each room; leaving it bright enough that he did not need to worry about trying to find his way around in the darkness. Draco slowly crept through the house, down the staircase, across the foyer, and into the kitchen.

The large courtyard, which sat in the middle of the mansion, was visible through the large floor to ceiling windows. A solid white gazebo stood in it's center, surrounded by an English garden that showcased a variety of flowers. Vines entangled the lower portion of the wood that made up the structure while fireflies danced around it. A small wind swam through the plants, which made the leaves sway from one side to the other.

He would have to remember to thank the men who did his landscape. It was absolutely beautiful.

Draco grabbed a large glass from the nearest cabinet, and filled it to the brim from the tap. He quickly gulped down half of the contents before filling it once more, and leaving the room.

He made a stop at the living room window and gazed out towards the wrought iron gates near the road. A faint shimmer of light was all you could see of the protective charms that surround the property. If he had done everything correctly, no one would know of this place and if they did, they would not be able to penetrate it.

He would need to give the address to his Godfather, though. Draco wanted to make sure Ginny was taught Occlumency before she was brought to any other social events. Especially if the Dark Lord was going to be present. He could not give in and tell her their whereabouts unless she could keep it a secret. With himself unable to preform Legilimency, it would be almost impossible for him to teach her.

He needed Severus.

After examining the room, and making sure everything was normal, he moved on.

Draco made a mental note, reminding himself to talk to his Godfather the next morning about his idea. It may be easier to just bring Ginny to the school once a week, and if it played out that way, he didn't need to give his residence out to anyone. That would be perfect.

Halfway up the stairs he heard her.

"Draco?" Ginny whispered; the name echoing softly.

It gave him goosebumps to hear her calling to him.

During the dinner, not four hours earlier, he wasn't able to take his eye's off of her. It annoyed him at how attractive she was. He wasn't supposed to like their situation, nor was he supposed to have feelings so quickly, but over the past few hours he found that he did. Draco liked the idea of starting a family, and he was beginning to like the idea of starting it with Ginny.

She was also a Weasley, and that isn't your average traitor. Maybe that was why he was so intrigued by her? Having a father who loathed the entire Weasley clan, to have his only son forced to marry one, would already have to anger him. But to have his son fall in love with the girl...

Draco could see him now, dropping dead of a heart attack.

She was standing in the hallway wearing nothing but a white towel; peeking into one of the side rooms and whispering.

Draco smirked. She was looking for him.

He felt like a school boy with a huge crush. How was he supposed to know if she actually liked him, or if the entire night had been one large pretend party; for the Dark Lord?

He stepped into the passageway, and continued to watch her from the shadows. She straightened up and looked back toward their bedroom, and then down towards the stairs. He was sure he had been spotted, but she didn't say anything.

Where did he go? Ginny wondered, squinting her eyes trying to see into the dark corners of the home. Why was this place so big? He couldn't have chosen something a little more modest?

The towel engulfed her small frame which made her grip a massive portion of it at her chest to keep it from falling. Her hair was down, not having been brushed yet, with droplets of water falling to her arms and then to the floor.

Draco could see how nervous she was. It had to feel odd being by yourself for the first time in a little over a month. To not have someone watching over you every minute, of every hour, of everyday.

An anxious expression grew upon her face, brows furrowing, and then she turned back towards the bedroom. Ginny's head kept swaying to either side, looking into each room as she returned.

He heard his name again.

"Draco?" She whispered.

A shiver ran up his spine.

The floor creaked beneath him as he shifted his weight, but it went unnoticed.

Draco was unsure why he was following her. Why he didn't just reveal himself like a normal person would. There wasn't a need to be sneaking up on her.

But he enjoyed looking at her. That was all he wanted to do at the moment. To just stare.

Her heart was pounding. She could feel his eyes on her, but she couldn't see him. Ginny wished she had her wand. She decided she would finish drying off, and get dressed before she went to search the rest of the home.

Draco took a swig of his water, and proceeded behind her. She had disappeared into the bedroom just as he reached the wet footprints where she had stood moments ago. He followed the trail to the door of their bedroom and leaned his right shoulder against the frame, gazing at her.

It was mesmerizing.

Ginny stood naked with her back to him, between the bed and dresser; drying her hair with the white towel she had just been using to cover herself. She didn't hear him, but stared blankly ahead into the bathroom as she squeezed the fabric against handfuls of her red locks.

The bedroom windows were open, and every so often a draft of cool wind would circle the chamber.

What was she thinking about? Draco thought to himself, continuing to sip from his glass.

Was she happy? Was she grateful? Was she angry? He had nothing to do with her being trapped, but even he could blame her for any animosity she might have towards him. Especially when he was apart of the Dark Lord's army.

He couldn't read her.

But she was very beautiful.

His eyes drifted down the nape of her neck, following the curve of her spine, and stopping to admire the dimples just above her bum. Her skin was covered in small faint freckles, even though she was almost as pale as he was.

He was curious if it was as soft to the touch, as it looked from where he was standing.

Draco remembered seeing her when the Dark Lord had brought them all to his family's home the previous week. How dirty she had been. He remembered the bruises and cuts all along her body, and how her hair had been matted to her skull. She was so malnourished that her rib cage could easily be seen.

There were no signs of her dark past tonight, though. Looking at her now you wouldn't believe she spent a month in Azkaban. You also wouldn't believe she had been tortured to the brink of insanity, or that her days could possibly be numbered.

Ginny reached out and held onto the ledge of the dresser while she wiped her feet dry. Her hair was gathered to one side, and hung loosely over her shoulder, blocking the the rest of his view.

Righting himself, Draco walked into the room. He set his glass down quietly next to the clock and strolled around his wife; placing his fingers at her bottom and softly dragging them up to her shoulder as he turned to stand directly in front of her.

Soft.

Ginny jolted up in surprise, and quickly pulled the towel to her chest, hiding herself.

"You scared me." She breathed. "Where were you?"

Draco didn't say a word, but instead took the towel from Ginny's grasp, and threw it over the end of the bed beside him. She moved her hands to cover herself, but Draco stopped her.

"No." He mouthed.

Ginny let her arms down, and waited.

"Relax." Draco smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He placed his hands on the tops of her shoulders, and slowly moved them down her arms; gazing at her body.

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath, as Draco took a step forward, closing the gap.

He could feel the supple buds of her breast brush against his chest, which made his heart beat faster.

Draco could feel his pants becoming tighter, and he bent down to place his lips against her forehead. Kissing her lightly.

* * *

Did he ever plan on coming to bed? Hermione wondered, turning herself over so that she was lying on her back, and staring up at the ceiling.

The large cathedral window the bed was sitting beneath, cast light against the back wall.

She was grateful that he wasn't pressuring her straight away, but it felt a bit colder knowing he didn't even want to be near her. She had a terrible headache, and suspected that it had been there for a while; only she was too stressed out to notice.

"It's only the first night, Hermione." She mumbled to herself, rubbing her temples. "Relax"

She threw the covers off of her, and pulled herself out of bed. Hermione slid on her slippers, and grabbed her soft bathrobe that was hanging on the back of the door; exiting the room.

It was empty.

She could have sworn he said he was going to be in the lounge, but from how smooth the cushions on couches looked, it didn't even seem like he'd sat down.

If only she had the Marauders Map. She couldn't for the life of her remember where Harry had stashed it.

Hermione moved to the door and reached for the knob. It was unlocked.

Good, she thought. She would go down to the hospital wing and see about getting a remedy for her throbbing head.

As she stepped onto the landing in the Headmasters office, she heard voices.

"How could this have happened?" Severus seethed. "You are asking for a death wish!"

Hermione stopped where she was and sat on the step in front of her. Leaning around the brick wall that formed the entrance to their apartment, she watched through the railing as Lucius paced back and forth in front of Snape's desk. Severus stood there in his green and black striped pajamas, and bathrobe; keeping his eye on the Death Eater.

"It wasn't my fault, Severus! They didn't show up! They were supposed to show up!" Lucius hissed, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"You left the house empty?" Snape asked.

"It wasn't my turn! I had no business there. We were working in shifts, and we had plenty of coverage. You can't blame it on me. I need help, Severus!" Lucius bellowed.

Feeling as though this was something she probably shouldn't be listening to, Hermione began for the door, but stopped when she heard her husband's voice.

"The Dark Lord had plans for the Lovegood girl. Didn't you find it curious that he didn't make her recite the Unbreakable Vow? If she was supposed to go through with it, I am certain he would have made that a priority!" Severus began calmly. "The last person he left in charge of the prisoners, was you. He is going to blame you for everything. Not only has she run off, but the giant as well? Lucius you really have outdone yourself this time."

Snape plopped down in his armchair behind the desk and let out and exasperated breath.

Luna escaped? Giant? Why was Luna with a giant? She's alive?

"Have you at least sent out a search party?" Snape asked hopelessly.

"I'm not stupid, of course I have!" Lucius shot back.

Hermione had her back against the brick, and was hugging her knees; smiling. Luna made it out.

"I will ask a few members to keep their eyes peeled, but I can not help you, Lucius. Term beings in two days. This castle is still in great need of repair. I have my orders. My suggestion is that you do not let the Dark Lord hear of this until you have them back where they belong."

Malfoy sat down in a chair in front of Snape.

"I'm done for, Severus. This is it. I may as well go into hiding."

Hermione moved back to where she sat before to continue watching.

Severus shrugged. "You could do that. Not entirely sure how successful you would be, but there is a chance."

"I just don't understand how he got out." Lucius began. "The bars were locked, no one could have gotten through them."

"No human." Severus corrected.

Hermione leaned her head sideways onto the brick. If Luna ran, where would she have run to? Where would she hide?

"Be sure to check Xeno's old place." Snape muttered. "She may have gone there. After the meeting tomorrow, I will make a few other stops around town."

Lucius bobbed his head up and down. "Thank you."

There was a small bustle below, and Hermione looked on as Malfoy and Severus stood. Lucius bowed to her husband then strolled to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

The room glowed green for a moment, and he was gone.

* * *

She really didn't want to do this tonight, but if it got her pregnant, it would be worth it. They were married now. They had plenty of time to grow in their relationship. What they did not have plenty of time for, was her vow.

She could smell his cologne. It reminded her so much of a cigar. She thought back to when Fred and George had snuck into a muggle tobacco shop, and taken one. That's exactly what Draco smelled of. A mix of a muggle cigar with a hint of honeysuckle.

What an odd combination, she wondered, closing her eyes and breathing him in.

He wove his arms around her waist and pulled her up into him.

As he moved his head in towards hers, to place his lips upon hers, she backed away; staring into his eyes unsure of herself. Her arms rested at the tops of his, and her hands were gripping onto his shoulders.

Her brain was telling her no. Stop. Think of Harry. Sex is one thing, kissing was an entirely different Quidditch match.

But her body was telling her differently. She could feel Draco's length against her thigh, as well as that familiar tingling sensation between her legs. A wave of chills ran through her; butterflies knotting her stomach.

This was Malfoy. The silver eyed git from school. The one who tried to killed Dumbledore, they boy who made her friends lives incredibly more difficult than it already was.

She had to, she reminded herself. Just as she and Hermione agreed, it had to be done.

Ginny moved her left hand from his shoulder, and slid it around his neck; bringing him back to her.

She relinquished herself to him.

* * *

"Where are we, Hagrid?" Luna asked, looking around at the trees curiously.

"For now, safe." Hagrid whispered. "I don' think they'll be able to find us ere'. I know this place better than anyone."

They reached a clearing and Hagrid began to pull things from his coat.

Three blankets, a medium sized ball of knotted twine, a knife, a box of crackers, a box of matches, and a large pot, to name a few.

Luna watched dreamily as she stood with her back against a tree. It was very dark, but her eyes had adjusted after walking aimlessly through the forest for the past few hours. She couldn't believe how strong Hagrid was. He had knocked out a guard, taken his wand, and Floo'd him to Knockturn Alley.

"Don' worry, Luna. Le' me get the wand out, and I'll hav' us a fire in no time." Said Hagrid, still yanking things out of various pockets.

"Don't use the wand, Hagrid. They're bound to know we've gone by now. They may have a trace on it." She said nonchalantly; moving to sit in the clearing.

"Tha's right, Luna. Good ov' you to think about that."

"And I wouldn't start a fire. The smoke may alert someone." Luna smiled.

"Bu' you need to stay warm, Luna. These trees ar' thick enough. It won' be noticeable."

Reaching over the assortment of items from Hagrids pockets, she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself.

"We can't take any chances. I'll be fine."

* * *

Draco became more and more aggressive against her lips. She opened her mouth and granted him access as her hands slid away from his neck, down his chest, to the buckle of his pants. She could feel him against her, needing to be freed.

Draco held her tighter. He could feel her undoing the button of his trousers, and easing her fingers into them.

He moaned.

Ginny yanked on the hem of both his trousers and briefs, pulling them both down as far as her arms would allow, and releasing his member; which now rested against her stomach. As her hands moved back up his chest and to his neck, Draco reached down and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and grinding her hips against his.

She moaned.

Draco kicked his pants and briefs off. She was as light as a feather.

He turned around and walked over to the nearest wall, pressing her up against it. Draco grabbed her wrists, and threw them over her head; pinning himself against her.

Breaking the kiss, he moved his focus to her neck.

"Oh" Ginny moaned; tightening her grip around his waist.

By now Draco's hair was a disaster, pointing in all different directions. He let go of her arms, and moved his hands to cup her breasts; his thumbs moving back and forth over her small delicate nipples.

* * *

The old wooden clock hanging above the entrance to his office read 12:27am.

It was time for sleep.

He heard a small click from upstairs and knew immediately who was out of bed. Severus sighed, pointing his wand at each of the lamps, and extinguishing the light. As he climbed the stairs, he wracked his brain trying to think of any small clue that would help locate the escapees.

When he opened the door, he found his wife laying down on the sofa, her forearm covering her eyes.

"Do you have any aspirin, Severus?" she moaned, moving her arm slightly to look at him.

"Is that why you were eavesdropping on my conversation with Lucius?"

Snape moved over to a small cupboard against the wall, and opened it up.

"I promise I didn't hear anything!" Hermione sat up, squeaking.

He rummaged through the shelves, moving around glass jars full of varying potions, and rolled his eyes.

"It is not your fault, what you heard. I cannot be angry with you. And even though it's a secret, it isn't like you can betray us. Not according to your vows." Severus finished, grabbing a dark purple bottle from the back of the cabinet.

He walked over behind the sofa, and bent over his wife.

"What did you hear, might I ask?" Snape asked, uncorking the potion.

He placed his pointer finger over the opening and shook the bottle so that a small bit of the potion rested on his finger.

"Only that Luna escaped, with a giant." said Hermione turning her head toward him.

"Well you ought to know who the giant is." He reached over and dabbed her temples with the potion. "Rub that in."

Re-corking the purple bottle he stood up and strode back to the cabinet, placing the small potion inside. Hermione did as he said and rubbed her temples, making sure it all had absorbed. Immediately the pain began to fade.

"The only giant I know isn't full blooded." Hermione yawned.

"But it is the same." replied Severus. "Now, time for bed. I need to be up rather early."

Hermione pulled herself to a standing position, and walked around the sofa to their bedroom door. Severus following behind her.

* * *

Ginny could hardly stand it.

_He's really good at this_, she thought, still grinding herself against him.

Draco moved his arms down and gripped her thighs. He could feel a flutter of goosebumps forming as he continued to place kisses around her neck.

Grabbing a hold of his wife, he backed up slowly toward the bed and collapsed upon the mattress; Ginny on top of him.

Her damp hair lightly danced across his chest as she pulled herself up to look at him.

For an instant she imagined Harry's body underneath her. His messy black hair, his green eyes looking back at her, his chest that she was dragging her fingers across. Ginny closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Clearing her thoughts. _You're still a little buzzed, you know_, she thought to herself. _Just let the whiskey do it's thing_.

Draco's hands found her hips, and she opened her eyes. Reality came back into view. It was Draco's blonde hair, his silver eyes staring back at hers, and his chest she was dragging her fingers across.

She felt the warm summer breeze move in from the window. The sensation gave her even more jitters than she already had.

Gathering her hair and pulling it to one side of her face, she made for his hands; bringing them both to her breasts.

"Are you ready for this?" Draco whispered.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: Song "Fire In The Blood/ _Snake Song_" By Ralph Stanley &amp; Emmylou Harris**

_**(This chapter was written with this beautiful song on repeat. Only the 'Snake Song' part. I encourage everyone to give it a listen. Start it at about 1:12, just close your eyes and feel it. It's amazing for Draco's character. - or at least I think so.)**_

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I've loved reading them! And sorry for such a long wait. Couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with the story- then half way through I lost the chapter and had to rewrite. I'm not on any schedule, so I can't say when the next will be up, but hopefully it's soon!**_


End file.
